Nightside in the Kost
by aegyodoll96
Summary: OSPEK PART 2 UP! MASIH DI CHAP 5! setannya makin absurd. ENJOY. jangan membaca ini berduaan dengan bukan muhrim.. nanti ketiganya..
1. Prolouge

ANNYEONG ^^

terinspirasi dari novel Nightmare Side nya ARDAN.

Genre nya horor, tapi mungkin didominasi sama komedi.

entahlah..

**Keep Read**

**and**

**Reviews**

**.**

**.**

20 Oktober 2013

Gue mahasiswa kece semester 3 yang kuliah di Universitas terkenal di sudut kota Seoul,

yah ga jauhan lah sama Cibiuk yang terkenal sama sambelnya(?)

Nama gue Kim Jong In, panggilan keren gue Kai, nama kecil gue pas masih tinggal di kampung Kamjong.

Penting ga sih gue cerita kampung gue dimana? Padahal tiap lebaran juga gue ga pernah mudik..

Ini cerita gue waktu gue baru ngekost di deket kampus gue.

Tadinya gue mau ngekost di Korea, tapi di Korea ga bakal ada kostan seindah di sini.

Yang tiap pagi ayam tetangga selalu setia ngebangunin gue dengan kokokannya, di sapa sama emak-emak yang lagi ngantri nasi uduk,

_"Kai selamat pagi!"_

_"Mau ibu bekelin nasi uduk ga?"_

_"wah rajin banget pagi2 udah ngampus?"_

_" Met P4g1! Lik3 Statoes ibu y4chh!"_

Oke gue tau emak-emak yang satu itu alay. Tapi dia suka nraktir gue nasi uduk sebungkus, kadang malah ketoprak.

Seenggaknya gue bangga karena gue punya fans yang tiap pagi nyapa gue.

Dan lo tau apa yang paling bikin gue betah ngekost di sini?

Cewenya bro.. oalah.. ajib lah pokoknya cewe Indonesia..

Gue bisa ngeliat kutang-kutang dan underwear wanita dijemur tiap sore. Karena kost gue berhadapan sama kost khusus cewe.

Bukan, gue bukan penjahat kelamin. Tapi gue cowo tulen bro, mana tahan ngeliatin gituan.

Udahlah gue mau cerita nih?

Gue rubah ya kata-katanya jadi berasa novel horor gitu.

Gue harap kalian ga bakal baca ini sendirian, karena sendirian artinya kalian jomblo.. kasian.. ayo sini sama om (?)

oo0oo

Gue ga pernah berpikir kalau mata batin gue bakal terbuka selebar-lebarnya.

Apalagi di saat jiwa gue masih polos dan baru nonton film JAV 20 judul (segitu polos?).

Ini pengalaman pertama gue bisa melihat 'mereka'.. semua berawal di saat gue baru kuliah dan mencari kostan..

.

.

Kris: **NEXT CHAPTER? MAYBE NEXT TIME~**


	2. Boneka Plastik

ANNYEONG!

**Keep Calm**

**And**

**Reviews**

.

.

.

Pagi itu gue berkemas-kemas. Gue memasukan baju satu demi satu. Koper gue kayanya udah kepenuhan.

Gue bingung bagaimana nasib buku-buku kuliah gue yang menumpuk.

Apalagi itu buku-buku baru yang ga bakal temuin di impres atau jatinegara.

_TIN_

_TIN_

_TIN_

__Suara motor di klakson depan pager. gue tau pasti si kampret udah dateng, siapa lagi kalo bukan Chanyeol.

"Ya. Sebentar.." Gue berteriak dari dalam kamar.

_TIN_

_TIN_

Dasar budek. Gak tau apa gue lagi repot mikirin buku.

BRAK

"WOY! LAMA BANGET SIH? GUE NUNGGUIN DARITADI!" Chanyeol sudah berdiri di daun pintu kamar gue. Dia sukses bikin gue kaget.

"Sabar dong. NIh baru selesai. Tinggal nutup kopernya." kata Gue mencari resleting koper itu.

Sesaat kemudian Chanyeol memperhatikan koper gue. Matanya membulat.

"itu isinya baju semua?" tanya Chanyeol heran.

"iya. Nah selesai." kata gue menutup koper.

"buku kuliah lu ga lo bawa?" tanya Chanyeol.

"enggak. Gue buang." jawab gue santai.

"aduh item. lu kebegoan apa gimana sih. Nanti lu kuliah belajar pake apaan?" Chanyeol menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

"yaelah becanda gue yeol.. yekali gue buang, tuh masih numpuk di meja belajar." kata gue menunjuk tumpukan buku yang mungkin tidak layak di sebut 'tumpukan' saking berantakannya.

"yaudah. Buku mah nanti aja siang di bawanya. Persetan dengan buku. Ayo cabut." seru Chanyeol melemparkan kunci motor.

.

.

BRRRUUUMMM

Vespa antik tahun 80an melaju di jalanan aspal. Ini vespa peninggalan bokapnya Chanyeol.

Mesinnya masih kenceng dan bodinya aduhai. Modelnya? Retro abis lah pokoknya. Tapi kalo gue di kasih vespa begini gue bakal nolak.

Gimana enggak, vespa nya kuning biru, di pake sama orang kulit 'gelap' kaya gue. Mau dikata apa coba..

CKITT

Gue memberhentikan motor di depan rumah panjang berasitektur tua. Rumahnya sih bagus, ga ada retak sana-sini.

Catnya putih tanpa noda. Yah tapi modelnya aja yang keliatan tua. Tapi gue harap sih penghuninya belum tua kaya rumahnya..

Syukur-syukur masih gadis.

TING TONG

Gue membunyikan bel. Belum ada yang keluar.

TING TONG

Gue nunggu dengan sabar. Mungkin orangnya lagi boker dulu. siapa tau lagi diare. Berpikiran positif lah.

TING TONG

Chanyeol akhirnya gantian mencet bel sambil melirik-lirik ke dalam rumah udah kaya orang mau maling.

WUUSSSHHH

Angin tiba-tiba berhembus menusuk tengkuk gue. Rasanya ada hawa-hawa ga enak gitu. Bulu kaki gue sampe berdiri.

"Mas cari siapa ya?" tiba-tiba seorang cewe cantik muncul di samping gue. Rambutnya panjang kehitaman, kulitnya putih.

Ala-ala cewe kostan lah pakaiannya. Tank top sama hot pants. Senyumnya alamak.. Manis kali...

"E-eh, saya cari yang punya kostan mbak. Mbak tau ga siapa? Ada di rumah ga ya orangnya?" gue nanya sambil sedikit salting.

"Oh.. Bapak yang punya kostan.. Tungguin aja, nanti juga keluar. Situ mau ngekost di sini?" tanya cewe itu. cantik-cantik bloon.

Ngapain coba gue bawa koper ke sini. Ya kali gue mau ngelamar jadi pembantu.

"iya.. Mbak ngekost di sini juga ya?" gue modus.

"oh, iya. Saya ada di kamar kost nomor 9. Saya Sica." Katanya mengulurkan tangan tanda perkenalan.

Dengan cepat gue membalas salamnya, tapi ini tangan kok dingin banget ya,

"Oh Sica.. Saya Kai-"

PLAK

"Item! Bengong aja lu daritadi! Itu yang punya kostan udah keluar." Chanyeol menepak kepala gue kencang.

"Siapa yang bengong, orang gue lagi ngobrol sama mbak Si-" gue menoleh ke samping.

Tapi mbak-mbak itu udah pergi entah ke mana. Ah bodo amat. Yang penting dia ngekost di sini juga.

Seorang laki-laki umur 30an membuka pintu gerbang. Gue yakin dia yang punya kostan. Mana ada supir tampangnya parlente gitu mirip anggota boyband.

"Siang pak..." kata gue dan Chanyeol serentak sambil cengengesan.

"ya.. ya.. Siang.. Kamu Chanyeol sama Kai ya? ayo masuk.." kata bapak itu mempersilahkan. Ramah juga. Muka heavy metal, hati heavy rotation.

Gue masuk ke ruang tamu yang lumayan luas.

"Nama saya Kris. Panggil saja pak Kris. Saya pemilik kostan ini. Taruh saja dulu kopernya di sini.

Nanti di antarkan ke kamar kalian sama Bi Sumi. Nah peraturannya kalian bisa baca di luar sana.

Oh iya, yang paling penting saya ingatkan. Tidak boleh bawa perempuan di atas pukul 10 malam." Dia menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"eh? Bukannya cewe juga ada yang ngekost disini?" gue menyadari apa yang dia bilang barusan.

Chanyeol dan pak Kris menatap gue heran.

"loh kamu ga baca tulisan di depan ya? Ini KOST KHUSUS LAKI-LAKI" kata pak Kris menunjuk keluar.

Gue semakin bingung. Terus Sica ngekost di mana?

"Nah ini kunci kamar kalian. Chanyeol kamar nomor 2 dan Kai nomor 8." Kata Kris memberikan masing-masing kunci kamar pada kami.

Nomor 8? Sebelahan sama kamarnya mbak Sica dong.. kesempatan buat ngebuktiin kalo yang gue temuin tadi emang... manusia..

.

.

Kamar-kamar kostan berjejer dengan lorong memanjang. Chanyeol dapet kamar deket gerbang,

sementara gue dapet kamar terakhir paling pojok. Eh? Pojok? Berarti kamarnya hanya sampai nomor 8? Ga ada nomor 9?

Gue membuka pintu kamar. Lumayan bersih dan luas. Di cat warna hijau. Dengan jendela kecil menghadap halaman dan kamar mandi kecil.

Di dalamnya sudah ada kasur, lemari, dan TV.

BRUK

Gue melemparkan diri ke kasur, lalu bersantai sambil menatap langit kamar. Yang dipikiran gue masih mbak-mbak cantik itu.

apa dia emang bukan manusia..

_Tok tok tok_

Pintu kamar gue diketok lembut. Lalu gue cepat membukanya,

"Hai!" gue tercengan. Mata gue ga berkedip.

" Maaf mengagetkan! Ini kebetulan aku membuat jelly. Jadi aku bawakan untuk ucapan selamat datang!" serunya.

Sosok Sica kini ada di hadapan gue. Membawakan sekotak jelly stroberi. Gue mengedipkan mata berkali-kali mencoba memastikan. Gue melihat kakinya, ternyata menapak. Sekarang gue yakin.

"halo?" ia melambaikan tangannya ke muka gue.

"oh ya ya. terima kasih. Ngomong-ngomong kostan mu di mana?" tanya gue kepo.

"ada di depan sana." Dia menunjuk rumah minimalis yang bertuliskan 'KOST PUTRI'.

Fuuhh.. lega rasanya tau dia benar-benar manusia.

"WOHOOO? Ada gadis cantik di kamar kamjong?" tiba-tiba suara Chanyeol mengagetkan kami.

"hai. Nama abang Chanyeol. Neng geulis siapa namanya?" Chanyeol melihat Sica dengan tatapan nafsu sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Sica.." Sica menyambut tangan Chanyeol malu-malu.

"Wah ada jelly!" Chanyeol merebut kotak jelly di tangan gue.

"ye! Orang buat gue!" ujar gue merebut jelly itu. Sica yang melihat tingkah laku kami berdua hanya tertawa.

"Nah mari kita makan bersama!" Sica memberikan garpu plastik pada kami berdua.

Siang hari di kostan di akhiri dengan gelak tawa kami bertiga..

oo0oo

Hari sudah larut malam. Gue masih bermain PS di kamar Chanyeol.

"AKKHH! SIAL!" Chanyeol kalah main untuk kesekian kalinya.

"HAHA, kalah mah kalah aje.. eh jam berapa sekarang?" tanyaku tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari layar TV.

"ehm.. jam setengah 1.." jawab Chanyeol melirik jam dinding.

"WHAT? ALAMAK BELOM SOLAT GUE!" gue membanting joystick. Pantesan aja hati gue gelisah. Lupa belom solat.

"Makanya solat jangan ditunda-tunda.." kata Chanyeol lirih mematikan Psnya.

"yaudah, gue balik ye... sekalian mau tidur.." gue pamit pada Chanyeol.

"sono? Siapa juga yang ngajak lu tidur bareng?" kata Chanyeol mengusir. Lalu gue mengambil langkah seribu.

Berlari menyusuri lorong kost yang sudah gelap.

WEEERRR~

Angin malam menusuk tubuh. Kenapa dingin banget. Apa emang angin luar kalo malam sedingin ini?

Entahlah gue kan bukan anak yang seneng ngelayab malem-malem.

CEKLEK

Aneh. Pintu kost gue kok ga di kunci. Perasaan tadi gue kunci rapet deh. Apa mungkin gue lagi amnesia.

"_Hiks.. Hiks..._" suara sesenggukan gue dengar dari dalam kamar sebelum gue masuk.

"_Hikss... _

_huhuhu... _

_Hik.._

_hiikss.." _suaranya semakin kencang.

Gue menajamkan pendengaran. Itu suara tangisan wanita! Bulu kuduk gue berdiri. Perasaan gue mulai takut.

Tapi gue beranikan diri masuk ke kostan daripada harus masuk angin kena angin malam.

KLIK

Gue menyalakan lampu. Dan..

MASYAALLAH...

Ada seorang cewe duduk di kasur gue pake piyama, gue kenal betul rambutnya dari belakang. Itu Sica!

_"Hiks.._

_Hiks.."_ dia masih menangis. Gue salting. Gue ga enak juga ada cewe di dalem kamar,

kalo ketauan pak Kris abis diarak keliling kampung ini mah.

"ehm.. Sica ngapain di sini? Kok nangis? Ada masalah?" Gue ngedeketin Sica. Tapi Sica malah nutupin wajahnya pake kedua tangannya.

Cewe malu kali ya, kalo nangis mukanya takut keliatan jelek.

"ada yang mau diceritain? Cerita aja? Daripada di pendem sendiri?" tanya gue khawatir. Namun Sica ga menjawab hanya menggeleng.

Ia tetep menutup mukanya. Gue bingung mau ngapain.

"yaudah, saya mau sholat dulu ya. Sica tenangin diri aja dulu." gue bergegas ke kamar mandi.

"se.. sebenernya aku ga tahan.." Sica perlahan angkat bicara. Ia menundukkan kepalanya.

Gue membatalkan diri ke kamar mandi, mungkin mendengar sedikit curhat tidak ada salahnya.

"Aku ga tahan selalu di hina.. di caci.. dan di bully.. hiks...

Semua teman-temanku bilang kalau aku..

jelek.." katanya sesenggukan. Gue ga ngerti, yang jeleknya aja kaya Sica apalagi yang cakepnya?

"Ga ada cowo yang mau sama aku, apa aku benar-benar jelek.. temen aja aku ga punya.. _huhuhu.. hiks.." _Sica nangis makin kenceng,

"enggak ko.. Sica enggak jelek.. aneh banget yang bilang gitu?" gue berusaha nenangin dia.

Wajah Sica tetap menunduk, wajahnya terhalang oleh rambutnya yang panjang.

"beneran? Sica enggak jelek? Kai enggak mual ngeliat.. _hiks_.." Sica memberhentikan kata-katanya.

Lalu ia mengangkat kepalanya, rambutnya bagai tirai yang perlahan terbuka.

"INIII?" ia melanjutkan kata-katanya, suaranya membesar. Dan.. dan..

ASTAGA!

WAJAHNYA TAK KARUAN! TIMBUNAN LEMAK BERWARNA MERAH DAGING MEMBUAT MATANYA TENGGELAM.

LIDAHNYA TERJULUR MEMANJANG! MENGELUARKAN KATA-KATA PARAU..

"SICA... SICA... CANTIK KAN?" IA MENDEKATKAN WAJAHNYA KE WAJAH GUE.

Tubuh gue kaku. Berkata pun sulit. Semakin lama gue bisa melihat jelas lidah Sica yang membusuk dan mengerikan.

Perlahan Lidah itu menyentuh pipi gue, sesuatu menetes dan mengenai pipi gue.

Ini..

INI...

MINYAK!

"sis...sica... ja..jauhkan.." gue berusaha berbicara meski pelan. Lalu gue mencoba beristighfar di dalam hati.

"HIHIHIHI" Sica tertawa mengerikan, perlahan ia menjauhiku. Untung hati gue masih bisa menyebut namaNya.

"HIHIHIHI... KA..KAI..." Sica masih tertawa cekikikan, tapi suara itu semakin menjauh.

Sica melayang, menjauhi gue. Tak henti-hentinya gue beristighfar. Mata Sica masih menatap gue dengan pandangan aneh. Ia gembira.

"KAI.. TEMAN SICA.." Sica berteriak memanggil nama gue. Lalu sekejap kemudian ia lenyap.

Peluh keringat merayapi badan gue. Badan gue bergetar. Gue mencoba bangkit,

dengan kaki gemetar gue melangkahkan diri ke kamar mandi. Mengambil air wudhu...

.

.

"WAAAA" Chanyeol berteriak di kuping gue. Dia baru bangun, padahal udah jam 10. Dasar kebo.

"NGAPAIN LU TIDUR DI SAMPING GUA TEM! MAHO!" Chanyeol kaget mendapati gue ngeringkuk di atas kasurnya. Gue ga menjawab.

"Tem! Bangun woy! Ga kuliah lu-" Chanyeol menepuk kepala gue. Dia kaget megang jidat gue yang panas.

"kai.. kenapa lu? Kok panas gini? Sakit?" tanya Chanyeol. Udah tau gue demam pake nanya.

"lu kenapa? Kok tiba-tiba demam gini? Jawab napa?" Chanyeol menggoyang-goyang badan gue.

Gue ga bisa ngomong apa-apa. masih shock sama kejadian tadi malem. Abis sholat isya gue langsung lari ke kamar Chanyeol.

Untung kamarnya ga di kunci. Alhasil gue tidur di samping Chanyeol sampe pagi.

"yaudah gue beliin obat dulu ya ke warung. Lu istirahat di sini. ga usah kuliah dulu."

Chanyeol cepet-cepet make jaketnya tanpa mandi terlebih dulu. jorok sih emang. Tapi dia sohib gue paling baik.

Gue Cuma ngangguk-ngangguk.

CEKLEK

Pintu kostan di tutup. Hening. Tiba-tiba pikiran tentang Sica muncul lagi. mukanya yang bengkak, lidahnya.. lidahnya yang terjulur..

Gue jadi parno di dalem kamar sendirian. Gue paksain bangun, lalu gue berniat pergi ke kost putri di depan. Mencari tau siapa Sica..

oo0oo

"nyari siapa ya den?" seorang mbok-mbok tua membuka gerbang kostan.

"sa.. saya mau cari.." gue ragu.

"cari siapa?" mbok itu bingung.

"saya mau cari..Sica.." gue memberanikan diri.

"siapa den?" tanya mbok itu menajamkan telinganya.

"Sica mbok.. Sica.." gue mengeraskan suara. Mungkin pendengaran si mbok kurang.

Si mbok terdiam. Natap gue ga percaya. Gue yakin si mbok tau sesuatu.

"Neng Jessica udah meninggal setahun yang lalu den.." si mbok menatap sedih ke arah gue.

DEG

Bener apa yang gue pikir. Ujung-ujungnya yang kemaren gentayangin gue pasti udah meninggal.

"Meninggal kenapa ya mbok?" gue penasaran menyingkirkan rasa takut gue.

"Neng Sica dulu ngekost di sini. Tapi dia meninggal di kamarnya. Mbok yang gotong ke rumah sakit.

Serem banget mukanya den.. Bengkak gitu. Kata pak dokter dia nyuntik minyak ke mukanya sendiri.

Gara-gara kecanduan operasi plastik kayanya.. Wajahnya kaya boneka, cantik. Tapi itu hasil operasi plastik.. Ngeri deh den mukanya terakhir kali.." kata mbok itu merinding.

Gue cuma bisa bengong.. Sica.. Jessica.. Boneka cantik itu ternyata wajahnya plastik..


	3. Rumah yang Belum Selesai

**ANNYEONGGGG ^^**

**ASSALAMUALAIKUMMM**

**yang muncul kali ini adalah Chen dan Lay.**

**mau tau dia jadi apa?**

**baca aja terus!**

**semoga bisa bikin kalian berani (?)**

**.**

**.**

Setelah kejadian Jessica waktu itu, gue memutuskan untuk pergi ke guru agama gue.

Dan guru agama gue merekomendasikan gue untuk menemui salah seorang ustadz, sebut saja namanya Hamba Allah (? Nama disamarkan).

Gue pergi ke ustadz Hamba Allah. Ustadz ini ternyata yang biasa ngisi pengajian ibu-ibu dimana emak gue juga ikutan.

Gue menemui beliau pas malem minggu. Di saat orang-orang ngapel pacarnya, gue malah ngapelin ustadz..

"assalamualaikum tadz.." gue salam di depan pintu rumahnya.

"waalaikumsalam. Sini masuk bang.." Ustadz itu mempersilahkan gue duduk.

"maaf ya rumahnya berantakan. Saya ganti baju dulu ya sebentar." Ustadz itu pake baju sederhana banget.

Bajunya kotor kaya abis beres-beres. Terus dia pergi ke dalam. Dan keluar lagi dengan baju yang rapi dan bersih.

"Tumben dateng? Kamu anaknya ibu anu kan ya? Bang Kai kan?" tanya beliau.

" betul sekali tadz. Tapi nama saya ga pake bang.. nanti busuk dong.. Jadi begini tadz.. bla bla bla..." gue cerita ke beliau panjang lebar.

Mulai dari cerita saat awal gue kuliah, tentang si Chanyeol, sampe tentang cicilan motor gue yang belom lunas.

Dan beliau mendengarkan gue dengan antusias. Akhirnya..

"Oh begitu ya.. yayaya.. saya mengerti. sebenernya situ cerita buat minta di bayarin cicilan motornya atau gimana?" beliau terlihat bingung.

Ah iya, gue kan ke sini mau minta bantuan tentang Jessica. Ngapa gue lupa-_-

"e-eh, maaf tadz. Saya jadi cerita kemana-mana. Sebenernya saya mau minta ustadz mengusir setan di kostan saya.." gue langsung ke inti.

"Ngusir setan? Memangnya saya _ghost buster_?"beliau nanya balik ke gue. Wedeh.. gaul juga tau-tauan sama ghost buster.

"ah dasar kamu ini. Giliran di gentayangin setan aja, nyarinya ustadz.." kata beliau lagi. Gue Cuma bisa mesem-mesem ganteng.

"kamu tau gak, kenapa tuh setan demen nempel sama kamu? Karena kamu imannya kurang.

Makanya ikut ngaji! Ikut majelis tiap malem Jum'at!" beliau mengingatkan gue.

Iya sih bener juga.. boro-boro ikut majelis, solat aja masih bolong-bolong.

.

.

Hari ini hari Jum'at. Gue udah diwanti-wanti sama emak ikut majelis ustadz Hamba Allah. Gue yakin itu majelis bener, bukan sesat2an.

Jam udah menunjukkan pukul 18.10. gue lagi sendirian di rumah (bukan di kost).

Gue belum mau balik ke kost karena masih kebayang sama Jessica.

Setelah sholat maghrib, gue mengambil Al-Qur'an. Dengan gaya gue benerin peci, terus duduk bersila.

Gue buka surat Al Fatihah sebagai pembukaan.

"A'udzubillahiminasyaithan..nirajiiiiimm" dengan penuh penghayatan gue baca,

"bismillahirrahmaaaaaniiirraahiiimmmm..."

TOK

TOK

TOK

KREK

"Woi tem! Main PS yuk!" tiba-tiba Chanyeol udah ada di depan pintu kamar gue.

Buset nih bocah ngapain sih ke rumah, ganggu konsentrasi gua lagi baca aje.

"SHADAQALLAHUL'ADZIIIIIIIIMMM..." gue menyudahi membaca. Kaga napa dah baru bismillah, moga aja tetep dapet pahala-_-

"kaga ah, abis ini gue mau ke majelis pengajian." Jawab gue lirih. Chanyeol langsung diem natap gue gak percaya.

"BUAHAHAHA SEJAK KAPAN LU TOBAT? GA BAKALAN KEPANASAN LU IKUT GITUAN?" Chanyeol ngakak.

Kupret emang nih bocah. Dikata gue setan kali kepanasan.

"ah yaudeh daripada ngatain gue mending lu ikut.." kata gue lirih.

"yaudeh ayok" Chanyeol ngambil kunci motor.

"Woi kampret! ganti baju dulu bisa kali. Yekali lu ke majelis pake jins sama hoodie?" gue ngelempar sarung sama baju koko warna coklat ke mukanya Chanyeol.

"oh iya.. hehehe.." Chanyeol nyengir pepsodent.

.

.

Abis dari majelis, gue dapet ilmu banyak. Hati gue lebih tenang.. pokoknya yang gue dapet kira-kira begini,

_"jin itu terbagi atas 2, jin muslim dan jin kafir. Nah yang kafir itu namanya setan. Di atasnya syaithan itu iblis. _

_Gak ada tuh yang namanya arwah gentayangan, orang yang udah mati ga bakal berubah jadi setan. _

_Itu pandangan yang salah. _

_Yang ada itu setan menyerupai manusia. Karena setan bisa berubah wujud apa saja."_ Ustadz Hamba Allah menjelaskan.

Berarti gue yakin yang kemarin itu setan yang menyerupai Jessica. Dan gue ga perlu takut, karena

_"Semakin kita mengganggap setan itu besar.. maka jadi besarlah dia. Sebenarnya pikiran kita sendiri yang mempengaruhi. _

_Setan hanya berani pada orang yang takut"_

Suara beliau masih terngiang di kepala gue.

BRRRUUUUMM

Jalanan udah sepi pas gue pulang, waktu udah menunjukkan pukul 23.00. Chanyeol yang ngendarain motor.

" eh tem balik ke rumah lu nih?" Chanyeol nanya.

"kaga. Kita ke kostan aja." Jawab gue singkat. Gue mulai ada keberanian buat balik ke kostan.

"oke."

ROOORRR

BRRRUUUMMMM

Chanyeol tancap gas langsung ngebut.

BBRRUUUMMMM

NGGEENNGGGG

.

.

CKIITTT

Akhirnya kita sampe di depan kostan.

PLAK

Gue mukul kepala Chanyeol.

"KALO NGEBONCENGIN ORANG PELAN-PELAN BEGO!" Gue marah-marah.

Gimana enggak, dibonceng sama si kampret udah kaya terbang. Kenceng banget.

"hehehe.. abis kalo ga ngebut mau nyampe jam berapa kita. Sekarang aja hampir tengah malem.." Chanyeol turun dari motor.

Gue ngeliat sekeliling komplek. Sepi. Bener ini tengah malem.

KRUCUK

Gue kaget mendengar suara aneh.

KRUK

"ah laper nih. Lupa belom makan." Chanyeol memegang perutnya melas. Sialan. Kirain suara apaan.

"tem makan dulu yuk. Gue traktir dah." Chanyeol ngajak gue makan. Aseekkk¬ tumben banget.

"yaudah gue telpon KFC ya.." gue ngeluarin hape.

"e-eh! Siapa yang mau mesen KFC!" Chanyeol meraih hape dari tangan gue.

"lah terus apaan? McD? Pizza hut? Apa sate padang?" gue bertanya-tanya. Chanyeol ngerogoh kantong bajunya.

"sebentar..

gope.. seribu.. goceng... ceban.. Cuma ada ceban tem." Kata Chanyeol memperlihatkan duit yang tersisa di kantongnya.

Mana recehan semua .

"gaya lu traktir. Yaudeh nyari warung aja, kita makan indomie." Gue naik lagi ke motor giliran gue yang ngeboncengin.

BRUUUMMM.

Gelap banget suasana komplek kalo udah malem. Gue ngendarainnya hati-hati sambil terus nyalain lampu motor.

"mana sih warung indomie..." Chanyeol mengitarkan pandangan.

"kalo ga salah sih ada di depan deket jalan raya." Gue mengingat-ingat.

SRAK

Gue dan Chanyeol menoleh mencari asal suara. Yang terlihat hanyalah deretan rumah.

KLANG

Suara besi dipukul kenceng. Gue mulai merasa hawa gak enak.

"inget ga boleh takut tem.. ga boleh takut.." Chanyeol berbisik di kuping gue. Padahal gue tau dia sendiri sebenernya udah deg-degan.

Gue tetap melajukan motor.

SRAK

SREK

KLANG

Gue menengok ke sebelah kiri. Suara itu berasal dari sana.

Terlihatlah sebuah rumah besar yang belum selesai dibangun di antara deretan rumah lainnya.

Rumahnya gelap, tidak ada penerangan sama sekali. Tapi meskipun begitu gue bisa melihat besi-besi dan kayu-kayu yang bertumpuk di halaman rumah.

KLEK

Gue menajamkan pandangan. Dan ternyata ada seseorang yang sedang bekerja memotong kawat.

"anjir.. udah tengah malem gini masih kerja aja tuh kuli bangunan." Chanyeol melihat heran.

Gue ngendarain motor pelan. Sekilas gue lihat kuli itu dengan T-shirt kotor dan celana pendek yang sobek.

Mukanya ga terlalu keliatan, tapi gue rasa dia masih muda. Mungkin seumuran gue. Kesian banget, masih muda harus kerja jadi kuli.

"udeh ayo cepetan Kai. Cacing di perut gue udah pada dangdutan nih." Kata Chanyeol. Gue langsung ngendarain dengan normal.

BRRUUUMMM

5 menit kemudian, gue nyampe di warung kecil pake tenda. Untung aja masih buka.

Warungnya ga terlalu deket sih sama jalan raya, rada ke dalem sedikit. Yang jualan emas-emas.

Kulitnya putih, pake jaket ijo tua sama celana panjang bahan. Mukanya gak jelek, ganteng malah. Mungkin umurnya baru 25an.

"Mas, indomie rebus satu! Gak pake aer!" Chanyeol langsung duduk di kursi panjang sebelah kiri.

Kursinya bentuk U. Jadi ada sisi kanan, tengah, sama kiri. Gue langsung duduk di samping Chanyeol.

"gak pake aer?" masnya bingung.

"maksud dia gak pake kuah." Gue menambahkan.

"rebus ga pake kuah? Emang enak?" masnya tambah bingung.

"iyaa. Udah cepetan saya laper nih." Kata Chanyeol.

"abang yang ini mesen apa?" tanya masnya ke gue.

"oh iya, saya bubur kacang ijo satu. Pake ketan item. Santannya yang banyak." enak banget nih dingin-dingin makan bubur kacang ijo.

Sambil nunggu pesenan,

"udah lama jualan di sini mas?" tanya Chanyeol.

"ah, enggak. Saya disini baru beberapa bulan gantian sama bapak. Kalo bapak saya emang udah lama jualan disini.

Ini warung peninggalan kakek saya." Kata masnya dengan suara medok khas Jawa.

Gue kagum. Warung indomie aja bisa turun temurun, nanti gue bikin rumah makan sederhana ah.. siapa tau bisa kaya gitu juga.

Eh bentar, gue kan bukan orang padang.

"nama situ sopo?" tanya Chanyeol.

"kulo Ley.. kalo ditulis bahasa Indonesiane L-a-y." Kata mas itu.

"asal mana mas Ley?" tanya gue penasaran.

"asalne kebumen. Nih bubur kacang ijo sama indomienya." Kata mas Ley menghidangkan 2 mangkok hangat.

Azzzeeekkk, makanan udah di depan mata.

Srruuuppp... sruuppuutt..

Gue nengok ke samping. Chanyeol udah ngelahap mienya kaya kanibal kelaparan.

"baca doa dulu bisa kali-_-" kata gue. Chanyeol Cuma nyengir kuda.

Abis baca doa, gue mencoba pesenan gue yang masih hangat. Nyum... enak banget. Manisnya pas, ketan itemnya lembut gimana gitu.

"masnya mau minum apa? Kaya biasa?" tiba-tiba mas Ley nanya.

"kaya biasa? Saya kan baru ke sini sekali." Jawab gue heran.

"emasnya gak nanya lu item." Chanyeol nunjuk orang yang duduk di kursi tengah. Orang itu ngangguk ke mas Ley.

Seketika gue baru sadar, orang itu kuli bangunan yang tadi. Ternyata bener masih muda.

Kapan dia datengnya, perasaan gue gak denger langkah kaki daritadi.

Mas Ley dengan cepat menghidangkan kopi item pekat buat orang itu.

"kepriwe mas? wis rampung kerjaan?" tanya mas Ley ngajak ngobrol orang itu pake bahasa Jawa.

"isih akeh! capek juga yo. mandor ne galak!" Kata orang itu gak kalah medok sama mas Ley.

Gue dan Chanyeol Cuma bisa terbengong ga ngerti sama apa yang mereka bicarain.

Akhirnya setelah menghabiskan kopinya, orang itu pamitan sama mas Ley.

Saat gue melihat keluar tenda, orang itu udah enggak ada. cepet banget perginya.

"eh tem lu nyium bau amis gak sih tadi?" kata Chanyeol setelah menghabiskan mienya.

"amis? Enggak .." kata gue mengendus-ngendus sekeliling.

"sekarang mah udah enggak, tapi tadi pas kuli itu dateng gue nyium bau amis." Kata Chanyeol ragu.

"mas Ley nyium ora?" tanya gue ke mas Ley. Mas Ley Cuma tersenyum menggeleng. Bikin gue gemes.

Senyum aja udah ganteng, gue jadi ngiri sama mas Ley.

"eh iya yang tadi emang siapa sih mas Ley?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"situ mau tau? Kalo saya kasih tau jangan kaget yo.." kata mas Ley. Gue dan Chanyeol mulai antusias.

"namanya Chen, kalo kata bapak saya mah dia asalnya dari Jawa juga.

Umurnya masih muda, tapi udah merantau ke Jakarta. Eh nyampe ke sini direkrut jadi kuli." Jelas mas Ley sambil ngelap mangkok.

Gue dan Chanyeol ngangguk-ngangguk.

"tapi dia udah mati.." sambung mas Ley,

Mata gue dan Chanyeol sukses terbelalak ga percaya.

"APAAN MAS?" Chanyeol kaget.

"iyo. Udah . pasti tadi kalian ngelewatin rumah yang ndak selesai dibangun kan?" tanya mas Ley. Lah kok dia tau..

"dia jadi kuli di sana. Kejadiannya beberapa bulan lalu, kalo gak salah ada kecelakaan gitu..

saya juga ndak terlalu tau soal itu. tapi yang pasti kalo sampeyan ngelewatin rumah itu lagi dan ada yang teriak minta tolong,

jangan di biarin. Samperin saja." Kata mas Ley.

"lah kalo yang teriak ternyata setan? Ogah." Gue menolak.

"justru itu. kalo kalian gak nyamperin bisa jadi malah diikutin sampe rumah. Soalnya yang manggil itu si Chen." Kata mas Ley serius.

"lah terus abis nyamperin?" tanya Chanyeol takut.

"wah saya kurang tau abis nyamperin kalian bakal diapain. Tapi kalo yang bapak saya pernah cerita sih,

kalo dia minta tolong ya tolongin aja. Dia sebenernya baik kok. Tapi kata bapak saya dia pas kecelakaan itu kehilangan sesuatu makanya arwahnya ga bisa tenang." Kata mas Ley.

Chanyeol dan gue diem. Muka Chanyeol langsung pucet. Chanyeol megang tengkuk lehernya. Gue tau dia tegang.

"yaudah mas. Saya numpang nginep di sini aja sampe pagi." Jujur gue juga takut.

"maaf yo mas, si Chen tiap malem dateng ke warung saya minta kopi. Dia biasanya juga minta kopi berkali-kali.

Kalo misalnya dia kesini lagi, emang sampeyan berani? Lagian kan KALAU kalian ngedenger orang minta tolong..

kan KALAU.." kata mas Ley lagi.

"yaudah ayo pulang tem. Gue yang bonceng lu deh. Entar gue ngebut biar ga denger suara-suara kaya gitu." Chanyeol narik tangan gue pasrah.

"gak usah dibawa takut yo mas. Yang penting hati kita kan lurus.

Ora popo. Inget aja sama gusti Allah." Kata mas Ley mengingatkan kami.

Ngedenger kata-katanya mas Ley hati gue jadi tenang.

Bener kata guru ngaji gue "_hanya dengan mengingat Allah, hati akan menjadi tenang." _Wah subhanallah... super sekali..

"yodah. Maturnuwun mas Ley." Kita pamitan sama mas Ley.

BRUUUMMMMM

Chanyeol langsung nyalain motor.

BBRRUUUMMM.

Sepanjang perjalanan kita berdua diem. Gue tau banget kalo Chanyeol takut.

"yeol lu inget ga game resident evil?" tanya gue sama Chanyeol. Gue tau banget kalo si Chanyeol seorang gamers sejati.

"yayaya. Apaan sih lu tem. Gue lagi kepikiran setan ngapa jadi nanya gituan." Chanyeol dongkol.

"yaudah lu anggep aja lu lagi mau numpas zombie yang tampangnya serem kaya di game resident evil.

Anggap aja lu pemeran utamanya." Gue berusaha nyemangatin Chanyeol, meski gue juga sebenernya takut.

"zombie? Sebelas dua belas sih sama setan.. jadi lo nantangin gue nih Kai?" senyum sedikit mengembang di bibir Chanyeol.

BRRRUUUMMMM

NGGGEEENNNGGGG

Chanyeol melajukan motor kencang. Ketakutannya mulai pudar.

Gak berapa lama, motor kita sampai di jalan tempat rumah itu berada.

TEK

Motor tiba-tiba mati.

"lah?" Chanyeol kaget.

Brrrrmm...brrmmm...

Chanyeol mencoba menstarter motor.

Brrrmmm...Brrrmmm...Brrruuummmm...

Akhirnya motor nyala. Alhamdulillah..

Brrrrmm..

Lah? Kok jalannya lambat gini?

"wah ngerjain kita nih motor." Chanyeol mulai kesel.

Nih motor pelan banget jalannya, gue sampe ga bisa bedain nih motor sama odong-odong.

"yak.. kiri.. ke kiri.."

CKIIT

Chanyeol memberhentikan motornya. Di depan ada seorang bapak-bapak berpakaian lusuh ngangkat kayu panjang.

"eh maaf mas, lagi ada rumah dibangun. Silahkan kalau mau lewat." Kata bapak-bapak itu tersenyum ramah. Kayanya dia juga kuli.

Gue melihat ke sebelah kiri.

Dan gue tercengang,

Rumah yang sedang dibangun itu berubah ramai. Banyak kuli di sana. Ada yang sedang ngangkat besi dan kayu,

ada yang sedang ngeruk semen. Bahkan ada mandornya juga.

"kenapa jadi rame gini?" Chanyeol gak kalah kaget. Gue melirik jam tangan. Udah jam 01.10.

Perasaan baru 1 jam yang lalu gue lewat sini rumah ini masih sepi banget.

"to...tolong... tolooong..."

gue ngedenger suara. Suara MINTA TOLONG.

"to...tolooongg... aww...gh.." suara itu masih kedengaran.

"Kai. lu denger kan? Ayok.. kita samperin.." Chanyeol narik tangan gue. Dia inget kata-katanya mas Ley.

Ah kalo gini mah gue berani, banyak orang ini. Kalo ketemu Chen tinggal teriak.

Chanyeol narik tangan gue ngelewatin orang-orang yang lagi kerja. Tapi kok aneh sih.

Para kuli itu asyik dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. enggak ada yang peduli sama suara minta tolong.

"tolooongg..." suara itu berasal dari belakang rumah.

Di belakang rumah itu gak terlalu banyak kuli yang kerja. Cuma ada beberapa. Bau amis menyergap hidung gue.

"tolooonngg.. aww.. sakit.."

Gue ngeliat Chen..

Chanyeol ngeliat Chen..

KITA NGELIAT CHEN..

Chen lagi terduduk kesakitan di dekat sumur. Telapak kakinya kaya ketusuk sesuatu.

"ke..kenapa kakinya mas?" Chanyeol menghampiri Chen.

"ini..tolong..." Chen menunjuk-nunjuk telapak kakinya. Ada paku besar tertancap di sana.

Ngeri banget, kaki sekurus itu ketancep sama paku gede. Gue dan Chanyeol mencoba menolong.

Gue megangin Chen, sementara Chanyeol mencoba mengeluarkan paku itu.

Sret

"ar..argg.. AWWW" Chen berteriak. Gue yakin itu sakit banget. Darah mengucur deras dari telapak kakinya.

Telapak kakinya Chen hampir bolong.

"wah.. bahaya ini.. bisa kena tetanus." Kata Chanyeol melihat paku berdarah di tangannya. Paku itu karatan.

"aduh.. sakit.." Chen masih mengeluh.

"ga bisa harus panggil mandornya! Masa kulinya ketusuk begini ga ada yang perduli!" Chanyeol mulai naik darah,

terus berlari ke depan. Sementara gue ngebantuin Chen dengan pendarahan di kakinya.

Gak berapa lama Chanyeol dateng lagi sambil bawa mandornya. Tubuh mandor itu gendut berotot. Kulitnya coklat dekil.

Matanya belo. Kepalanya sedikit botak. Cuma memakai kaos kutang sama celana panjang yang kotor.

"MAS! TOLONG KELUAR! JANGAN SEMBARANGAN MASUK!" bukannya ngebantuin, mandor itu malah marah-marah ke Chanyeol

"EH! ITU ADA ORANG LAGI KESAKITAN! ANDA GA MIKIRIN KESELAMATAN KULI SENDIRI?" Chanyeol balik marah.

"mana? Mana kuli yang terluka?" mandor itu malah nanya.

"ITU DI SITU!" Chanyeol menoleh ke tempat gue sambil menunjuk Chen.

KLANG

KLANG

Suara besi dipukul di mana-mana, gue melihat ke sekeliling. ANEH.

Kuli-kuli itu tiba-tiba bekerja cepat sekali. SEPERTI ROBOT.

KLANG

KLANG

Suara besi beradu semakin tidak karuan terngiang di kuping.

KLANG

Gue melihat ke atas, ada besi yang tergantung dan terayun seperti akan lepas dari talinya.

PREK

"AAAAA" gue berteriak, besi panjang itu jatuh melayang ke tempat gue dan Chen. Gue segera menghindar.

BBBRRRRRAAAAAAAKKKKKKKK

BLAM

Gue melihat besi itu, dan

CPROTT

Darah muncrat mengenai muka gue,

ASTAGHFIRULLLAAAHHHH...

CHEN!

CHEN!

BESI ITU JATUH MENIMPANYA! BAHKAN KEPALANYA! KEPALANYA TERPUTUS DAN TERPENTAL MASUK KE SUMUR!

YANG GUE LIHAT SEKARANG HANYA BADANNYA! BADANNYA TERPISAH DARI KEPALANYA!

KLANG

Suara besi itu terdengar lagi

BLAM

DUUAAARRRRRRRRRR

Suara ledakan dari arah depan! Ini.. KEBAKARAN!

"y..yeol..." gue memanggil Chanyeol gemetar.

"HMMMPPHHHH!" Chanyeol menutup mulutnya. Ia tak mampu berkata-kata.

Mata Chanyeol membulat melihat orang yang sedari tadi di hadapannya,

Mandor itu sudah tak berbentuk lagi... wajah mandor itu..

GOSONG!

TAP

Chanyeol mundur selangkah demi selangkah.

Dilihatnya mandor itu. tidak Cuma wajahnya, tapi juga setengah badannya menghitam dan gosong.

Matanya yang kanan memerah, sementara mata kirinya, hidungnya, mulutnya, sudah tidak kelihatan bentuknya,

seperti terbakar menjadi korengan yang menjijikan.

Gue terdiam mematung. Hawa mulai panas. Sangat panas.

"to..tolongg.. mas... kepala.. KEPALA SAYA... AMBILKAN KEPALA SAYA..!" gue melihat ke arah Chen.

Ia menunjuk ke arah sumur. Gue berjalan ke arah sumur, lalu menengok ke bawah. Sumur itu dalam.

Maka dengan gemetar gue menimba sumur.

KREK

KREK

Gue mengangkat ember sumur itu. lalu lama kelamaan terlihat,

KEPALA CHEN! KEPALA CHEN DI EMBER TERSEBUT! MATANYA TERPEJAM! MUKANYA PUCAT MEMBIRU!

gue menangis melihatnya. Gue terpaksa mengambil kepala itu dan memberikannya pada Chen yang tanpa kepala.

"maturnuwuunn..." Chen berterima kasih.

Keadaan seketika gelap.

**.**

**.**

**Chanyeol: WWOOOAAA .. Kai! muka tuh mandor lebih item dari muka lu!**

**Kai: -_- sabar gua mah sabar**

**Chen: ah akhirnya aku punya kepala lagi *plop*/nempelin kepala ke badan/**

**Ley: maturnuwun buat readers yang sudah mbaca. jangan lupa like this yo!**

**author: kan harusnya gua yang ngomong gitu!**

**Keep Calm**

**And **

**Reviews**

**CERITA DI ATAS HANYA FIKTIF BELAKA**

**NEXT CHAPTER? MAYBE NEXT TIME¬**


	4. Kehidupan Kampus

**HAI HAI**

**YANG MUNCUL CHAPTER INI TAO, YANG BIASNYA TAO MANA SUARANYAAAAA**

**TAO JADI APA HAYO?**

**Kris: pasti jadi istri gue**

**author: geer. ga ada genderswitch di sini :p**

**Kris: yaudah jadi suami gue**

**author: udahlah lanjut aja bacanya -_-**

**.**

**.**

"mas... mas.."

Suara lembut seseorang terdengar berbisik di telinga gue. Gue mencoba membuka mata perlahan dan wajah itu samar-samar terlihat..

Wajahnya mas Ley..

"eng?" gue mencoba bangun dan duduk. Sampai akhirnya gue menyadari kalo matahari sudah menampakkan silaunya.

Gue melihat ke sekeliling. Ramai. Ada banyak orang mengelilingi gue.

Mulai dari bapak-bapak, tukang ojek, emak-emak pake daster, sampe bocah-bocah ingusan ngeliatin gue kaya ngeliat binatang langka lepas dari ragunan..

"ini mas. Minum dulu." Mas Ley menyodorkan segelas air putih. Gue menerimanya dengan tangan gemetar.

Kepala gue pening, badan gue lemes. Gue nginget-nginget kejadian sebelumnya. kepala.. kepalanya Chen.. kepalanya yang membiru..

"sudah mas.. jangan terlalu dipikirkan.." mas Ley mengusap punggung gue pelan, seakan bisa membaca pikiran dari wajah gue yang pucat.

Sebentar deh,

Kayanya gue lupa sesuatu,

"CHANYEOL!" gue berteriak memanggil.

"tenang, tenang dek. Itu temennya ada di situ masih belum sadar." Kata seorang bapak-bapak gemuk berkaos kutang menunjuk ke sebelah kanan.

Gue langsung menoleh ke kanan dan melihat Chanyeol yang terkapar dengan posisi yang amat memalukan, telentang gitu.

Udah kaya kurban mau dipotong. Gue beranjak ke tempat Chanyeol, bapak gemuk tadi berusaha membangunkan Chanyeol dengan minyak kayu putih. Tapi Chanyeol belum bangun juga. Emang dasar kebo.

PLOK

Gue mencoba menepuk pipi Chanyeol pelan, tapi gak ada reaksi.

Mas Ley yang sedari tadi di samping gue memberikan isyarat ke gue untuk minggir.

Mas ley mendekatkan dirinya ke Chanyeol yang terkapar sangat (tidak) seksi.

Perlahan ia menunduk hingga wajahnya sangat dekat dengan Chanyeol, bibir mas Ley yang basah dan menggoda mulai terbuka...

Bentar,

Ini kenapa jadi kaya ff yadong?

Astaghfirullah...

Bibir mas Ley di arahkan ke kuping Chanyeol, lalu mas Ley berbisik sesuatu..

Ajaib!

Chanyeol membuka matanya,

"KEBAKARAN! KEBAKARAN!" Chanyeol refleks berteriak. Sepertinya dia masih shock.

"dek.. sadar dek.. nyebut..." bapak gemuk dan berkaos kutang tadi menepuk pundak Chanyeol, yang membuat Chanyeol menoleh.

"HUAAA! SETAN! SETAN GOSONG!" Chanyeol jejeritan nunjuk-nunjuk bapak itu. gue inget,

kalo diliat bapak itu sebelas duabelas sama setan mandor gosong yang kemaren. Pantesan aja Chanyeol histeris.

PLAK

Gue menampar kepala Chanyeol untuk menyadarkannya. Dan memegang kedua pundak Chanyeol,

"hh...hh... ka.. kai?" Chanyeol kaget melihat gue, lalu tiba-tiba memegang kedua pipi gue.

"kai? Kamu masih hidup?" Chanyeol menatap gue sedemikian rupa sambil ngeraba pipi gue.

Anjir, si kampret kenapa tiba-tiba jadi kaya homo gini.

"CIIEEEEEEEE" sekumpulan bocah neriakin gue sama Chanyeol kaya lagi nonton drama picisan. Tengsin banget.

"BUBAR! BUBAR!" mas Ley mengusir sekumpulan bocah itu yang akhirnya berlarian sambil cengengesan.

Orang-orang yang tadinya ngeliatin kami pun ikut bubar.

"kai, rumah itu kai, kebakaran." Suara Chanyeol bergetar mengarah pada rumah di belakang kami.

Rumah kemarin..

Rumah yang belum selesai dibangun itu..

Kini keadaannya menghitam dan tinggal separuh, tumpukan kayu panjang juga habis digerogoti rayap,

semuanya seperti sudah lama terbakar. Padahal baru saja kemarin gue ngerasa hawa panas dan ngeliat kuli-kuli gosong terbakar. Aneh.

"kecelakaan pembangunan itu terjadi 10 bulan lalu mas. Saya baru dikasih tau sama warga." Mas Ley menatap rumah itu prihatin.

" gara-gara arus pendek listrik, dan percikan kecil api. Membuat besi yang sedang diangkat jatuh karena talinya putus terbakar.

Besi itu menimpa kuli sampe ada yang kepalanya terpenggal, lalu kebakarannya merembet dan membesar. Ngeri.." mas Ley merinding.

"banyak kuli yang mati terbakar, bahkan ada yang kepalanya hilang entah ke mana. Pembangunan terpaksa dihentikan.

Dan akhirnya di biarkan terbengkalai hingga sekarang. Banyak orang yang lewat sini tengah malem dan ditemukan pingsan keesokan paginya." sambung mas Ley.

Gue mengingat semuanya. Sekarang gue tahu kalo kemaren yang gue alami adalah kecelakaan 10 bulan yang lalu.

Dan gue mengerti apa yang selama ini dicari sama Chen. Yaitu kepalanya..

"yasudah, ayo mas-mas ini saya antarkan pulang.." mas Ley merangkul gue dan Chanyeol.

Gue menoleh ke belakang.

Tak jauh dari situ, mata gue menangkap pemandangan aneh. Tepatnya di sumur dekat rumah itu.

Sesosok laki-laki menatap ke arah gue memakai kaos lusuh, . Sebuah senyuman tulus tergambar di wajahnya

itu..

CHEN!

"maturnuwun..." ia melambaikan tangannya mengucap perpisahan.

.

.

Gue dan Chanyeol sampai di depan kostan.

"Ah gila... untung gue gak diapa-apain sama setan." Chanyeol menghela nafasnya.

"iya lu enak ngeliat doang. Gua ngeliat si Chen palanya putus yeol! Terus gue di suruh ngambil.

Bayangin! Ngambil kepala orang! KEPALA!" gue teriak di kuping Chanyeol.

"derita lu tem. HAHAHA" Chanyeol ketawa girang. Temen macam apa..

KLEK

Chanyeol membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Eits. Ngapain lo ikutan masuk? Kamar lo di sono noh.. ujung!" chanyeol menahan gue di pintu.

"oh iya ya.. hehe.." gue pura-pura lupa ingatan.

"yaudah gue numpang istirahat bentar." Gue berdalih. Padahal alesan gue ga mau ke kamar sendiri itu satu. Masih parno ketemu sama Jessica!

"enggak! Gue pengen mandi terus siap-siap berangkat kuliah. Jam 10 gue ada mata kuliah nih!" Chanyeol mengelak.

"eh? Lah kan jurusan kita sama yeol. Oh iya! jam 10 ada jadwal pak Changmin!" gue menepuk jidat sendiri.

"iya makanya gue mau buru-buru mandi. Udah jam 9.20 nih." Kata Chanyeol jengkel bersiap menutup pintu kostannya.

"ya..yaudah.. gue numpang mandi di kamar kostan lu deh! Mandi berdua aja biar cepet!" gue menahan pintu.

SING

Seketika hening. Chanyeol natap gue heran. Kayanya gue salah ngomong.

BLAM

Pintu kostan ditutup kenceng.

Hati gue sakit. Apa gue salah ngomong? Apa gue salah dilahirin ke dunia ini? Kenapa gue numpang di kamar kostnya aja gak boleh.

Gue merasa terbuang.

Gue merasa hina.

Gue merasa terjatuh dan tak bisa bangkit lagi.

Gue merasa tenggelam dalam lautan luka dalam...

Tanpa si kampret Chanyeol..aku butiran debu..

WUT!

Udah jam 9.25! dengan sangat terpaksa gue melangkahkan kaki ke kamar kostan yang letaknya di ujung.

Gue berdzikir saat membuka pintu kostan, perasaan gue deg-degan udah kaya orang mau uji nyali.

KLEK

ALHAMDULILLAH! Enggak ada siapa-siapa! Kamar gue masih berantakan sama kaya terakhir gue tinggalin. Gue buru-buru mandi.

BYUR

BYUR

Gue mandi Cuma 10 menit, rasanya badan gue seger. Lalu gue keluar dengan hanya memakai handuk.

Untuk para fangirl gue yang lagi baca, jangan mikir macem-macem tentang gue keluar kamar mandi cuma pake handuk.

Masih mending kan pake handuk, kalo cuma pake kancut merek rider itu bukan gue. Itu pasti si Chanyeol.

Kenapa gue bisa tau? Rahasia dong.

"hai kai.." suara itu mengagetkan gue. Sesosok yeoja cantik muncul di depan kamar mandi.

JESSICA!

JESSICA ADA DI DEPAN GUE SEKARANG! MEMAKAI ROK SPAN HITAM DAN KEMEJA PUTIH! WAJAHNYA CANTIK SEPERTI PERTAMA GUE KETEMU DIA!

DAN GUE

GUE..

CUMA PAKE HANDUK!

"WA!" gue teriak. Tangan gue refleks nutupin dada gue yang bidang. Goblok, ngapain gue nutupin dada, emangnya gue punya buah dada?

"hmpphh.." Jessica mingkem nahan ketawa. Gue mencoba merasakan kehadirannya. Aneh. Kok gue gak merinding.

"hahaha.. maafkan mengagetkanmu. Tapi.." Jessica terdiam. Ia melangkah mendekati gue, otomatis gue mundur.

Tapi Jessica malah terus maju. Sampe badan gue mentok ke tembok. Jessica menahan posisi gue yang bersandar ke tembok.

Lalu menatap gue dengan matanya yang bening..

"kai, maafkan waktu itu aku memperlihatkan wujud asliku.." Jessica menyentuh pipi gue dengan jari telunjuknya.

Lembut terasa, jari itu turun menyusuri pipi gue.

Gue mengalihkan pandangan, badan gue bergetar, dada gue deg-degan. Bukan takut karena berhadapan dengan hantu.

Tapi gak tahan berhadapan sama wanita!

"kau harus tau kai. Aku rasa aku menyukaimu.." Jessica berbisik lembut di kuping gue.

BRAK

Chanyeol mendobrak pintu kamar. Kebiasaan banget. Untung gue orangnya ga kagetan.

"ITEM! CEPETAN UDAH JAM SEPU..." Chanyeol melongo melihat gue dan Jessica.

Jessica menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Chanyeol. Jessica agaknya malu dan segera menjauhkan diri dari gue.

Keadaan menjadi sangat canggung, apalagi Chanyeol melihat gue cuma pake handuk.

"la..lanjutkanlah.. gue ga liat kok.." Chanyeol menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Lalu mengalihkan pandangan.

GUBRAK

GUE KIRA DIA BAKAL KAGET! TAUNYA MALAH NYURUH NGELANJUTIN! OTAK BOKEP DASAR!

TAPI INI KESEMPATAN EMAS GUE BUAT KABUR!

"E-eh, sica.. aku mau kuliah dulu ya.." dengan sigap gue ngambil baju dan daleman gue yang tadi udah gue siapin di atas kasur, lalu berlari keluar kamar kostan hanya memakai..

HANDUK!

.

.

BRRRUUMMMM

"yeol, untung ada lu tadi. Kalo gak ada lo, gue gak tau bakal gimana." Gue membuka helm sambil terus mengendarai motor.

"kalo gak ada gue, kalian pasti udah ngelakuin itu." jawab Chanyeol lirih.

"hah? Itu?" gue bingung. Apaan sih si kampret, ga nyambung amat. Chanyeol diem ga jawab.

CKITTT

Kita sampe di kampus jam 10 lewat 12. Untung lah gak ngaret-ngaret amat.

"yeol maksud lu apaan sih tadi?" gue bertanya pada Chanyeol sambil naro helm.

"pura-pura bego lo tem! Dasar penjahat kelamin!"

BRAK

Chanyeol membanting jok motor setelah dia naro helmnya. Lalu Chanyeol bergegas meninggalkan gue dengan wajah yang memerah.

Maksudnya apa ngatain gue penjahat kelamin? Emang dikira gue ngapa-ngapain sama jessica? Masa iya gue ngapa-ngapain sama setan!

Dan gue cuma bisa diem...

.

.

Mata kuliah pak Changmin udah selesai. Gue memilih ke kantin buat beli sarapan. Sebenernya bukan sarapan sih,

soalnya sekarang udah jam 11.40.

"ibu, nasi goreng ya 1 porsi. Jangan pake telor." Gue mesen. Sambil nunggu makanannya jadi, gue nyari sosok Chanyeol. tapi mata gue gak menemukannya di kantin.

"nih nasi gorengnya" si ibu kantin naro nasi gorengnya di meja.

PAK

Tangan gue ditepak saat gue mau ngambil nasi goreng itu.

"saya mesen duluan." Seorang bocah berseragam SMA mengambil nasi goreng itu dengan muka yang sengak. Ada nametag dipasang di dadanya bertuliskan 'Luhan'.

"Brengsek. Masih SMA aja belagu." Gue gak sengaja mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar ke bocah itu. bocah itu cuma berlalu.

"Anak ingusan dasar." Disamping gue sudah ada Tao yang ngeliatin bocah itu sinis.

"kena entar gue kerjain pas OSPEK." Tao tersenyum smirk.

Tao itu temen gue sejurusan. Populer di kalangan mahasiswa karena keberaniannya.

Kalo berantem gak kenal lawan, mau junior atau senior di embat semua.

Malah gue denger kemaren dia ngempesin ban mobil dosen yang suka korupsi nilai. Gue kenal dia udah lama.

Soalnya dulu gue satu klub taekwondo sama dia.

Pas gue baru sabuk putih, dia udah ijo strip, pas gue sabuk merah, dia udah jadi sabeum.

Akhirnya gue milih keluar taekwondo daripada diajarin sabeum kaya dia. HAHAHA.

"eh makan bareng di sana yok Kai." Dia ngajakin gue makan di meja tengah.

"tumben gak makan sama homoan lu?" tanya Tao.

"homoan?" gue nanya balik.

"itu si Chanyeol." katanya santai sambil mengunyah soto ayam.

geblek-_- yekali gue homoan sama Chanyeol. sesayang-sayangnya gue sama Chanyeol juga kaya sayang sama piaraan sendiri.

"emang kenapa nanyain Chanyeol? cemburu lu?" gue ngeledek balik.

DUG

DUG

ALLAHUAKBAR

ALLAHUAKBAR

Adzan berkumandang dengan merdunya. Masjid berada cuma beberapa meter dari kantin. Jadi suara adzan masih nyaring kedengeran.

Tak lama setelah adzan berkumandang,

"eh tem, gue ke masjid duluan ye." Tao bergegas berdiri. Gue liat mangkoknya udah kosong. Sementara nasi goreng gue tinggal satu suap lagi. Tao langsung lari meninggalkan gue.

Gue kagum sama Tao. Dibalik sifatnya yang usil dan keras, dia juga punya sisi baik. Yaitu patuh sama agama.

.

.

CUUURRR

Pancuran air dari keran membersihkan jiwa-jiwa ingin menemui Yang Maha Besar lewat wudhu. Ehcie bahasa gue baku banget..

Selesai gue wudhu, gue langsung masuk shaf belakang.

"Allahuakbar" suara imamnya kaya pernah denger. Gue liat ke depan, dan gue kaget.

Ternyata imamnya anak SMA yang tadi. Kok bisa.. ah sudahlah..

Dan mulailah gue sholat dengan penuh pengharapan dan kekhusyuan..

.

.

"sepatu gue mana ya.." gue mencari-cari sepatu gue di tangga masjid paling atas.

"oi kai! Nyari ini?" suara Tao dari tangga paling bawah. Dengan gembira dia mengangkat-ngangkat sepatu sneakers gue.

"ambil kalo bisa! Hahaha!" Tao menggoyang-goyangkan sepatu di tangannya lalu gue pun turun tangga dengan cepat.

Dan terjadilah kejar-kejaran antara gue dan Tao.

"BALIKIN SEPATU GUA KOPLAK!" gue berteriak ke Tao kesel.

"Y-yah"

PLOK

Sepatu gue sukses di lempar ke teras masjid cewek.

Sialan.

"Hahaha.." Tao ketawa girang ngeliat muka gue.

Ahelah. Gimana gue ngambilnya ke tempat cewek. Masjid cewek dan cowok dibatasin sama papan kayu tinggi.

Satu-satunya cara ya minta tolong embak-embak disana buat ngambilin sepatu gue.

Gue mengintip ke tempat cewek dari celah patah di papan kayu,

Lambaian kerudung panjang berwarna putih bersih menghalangi pandangan gue.

Ada seorang cewek yang lagi naro sepatunya di rak.

"ma..maaf mbak.. tolong ambilin sepatu saya dong." Gue berbisik pelan. Embak itu menoleh dengan cepat,

SUBHANALLAH...

Wajahnya bersih.. cantik sekali.. hidungnya mungil. Matanya hitam bulat. Kerudungnya tebal panjang menutupi dada.

"yang mana ya mas?" tanyanya mencari.

"i..itu.." gue tergagap menunjuk sneakers gue. Dengan sigap dia mengambil sepatu gue yang dekil. Aduh malunya..

"nih!" dia ngasih sepatu itu tanpa melihat wajah gue.

"makasih ya.." gue berkata lembut tanpa melepaskan pandangan gue.

"EKHEM..EKHEM.. bukan mahram woy!" deheman Tao bikin gue berhenti menatap cewek itu. cewek itu langsung masuk ke masjid.

"Gara-gara lu nih!" gue ngomel ke Tao menutupi wajah gue yang memerah.

Siapakah dia.. wahai embak-embak berkerudung panjang yang mengambil sepatu dekil Kim Jong In..

.

.

Hari sudah menampakkan senja. Semua mata kuliah udah selesai. yang pengen gue lakuin sekarang adalah ke parkiran ngambil motor.

Langit tampak mendung, tapi gue lupa bawa payung. Rintikan hujan perlahan turun ke bumi. Kok gue jadi galau gini.

"Kai, mau ke parkiran bareng?" tanya seseorang sambil membuka payung.

SRET

Dia Soo Young. Cewek manis berponi dengan gaya casual. Dia temen SMA gue dan Chanyeol.

**FLASHBACK ON**

_"anjir panas banget sih." Chanyeol mengelap keringat dijidatnya. Gue yang ada di sebelahnya juga ngerasa gitu. _

_Gue mengipas-ngipas muka pake tangan. Merasakan hawa panas pagi hari._

_"hei! Kalian posisi siap!" seorang guru memarahi kami. Kami berdiri bersama beberapa murid lain yang terlambat. _

_Alhasil kami mengikuti upacara di depan lapangan._

_"pembacaan pidato bahasa Inggris oleh Choi SooYoung kelas XI IPS 3" suara protokol menggema. _

_Seorang cewek tinggi berkulit sedikit tan menaiki podium. Kalau dilihat-lihat mukanya manis juga._

_"bahasa Inggris siapa yang mau denger.." kata Chanyeol lirih._

_"Good morning everybody, all of my teachers, all of my friends.." dia menyapa seluruh peserta upacara dan tersenyum. _

_Chanyeol yang tadinya ogah-ogahan melihat, terpana akan senyuman manis SooYoung. _

_"Today i will deliver speech about earthquake tragedy in Jogjakarta.." _

_SooYoung berpidato dengan tema tragedi gempa bumi di Jogja yang waktu itu lagi gempar diberitakan. _

_Semuanya mendengarkan dengan antusias. Gue liat Chanyeol pun begitu. Malah dia terus menatap Sooyoung sedaritadi._

_"we.. we have to give they help.. to make they stronger.." di akhir pidato SooYoung menampakkan wajah prihatin, semua siswa pun begitu. Pidatonya amat mengena di hati. Kesedihan tentang korban gempa bumi. Ada air mata di pelupuk mata SooYoung._

_PROK_

_PROK_

_Gue kaget dan menoleh ke samping. Gue liat Chanyeol sedang bertepuk tangan dan memasang wajah berseri. _

_SING. HENING_

_Semua orang memandang Chanyeol heran. Disaat orang-orang lagi pada sedih, dia malah tepok tangan gembira. _

_Gue yakin dia gak ngerti isi pidatonya sama sekali. Karena emang dia lemah di bahasa inggris. Tapi satu yang gue tau, _

_Chanyeol jatuh cinta sama SooYoung. Chanyeol akan mengekspresikan yang dia rasakan saat itu juga, karena dia.. _

_si reaction king.._

_"tha..thank you.." SooYoung mengusap air matanya dan tersenyum ke arah Chanyeol._

_PROK_

_PROK_

_Semua orang ikut bertepuk terharu. SooYoung tersenyum di sela isak tangisnya_

_._

_._

_ "pidatomu rupawan.." Chanyeol menghampiri SooYoung setelah upacara selesai. ah gila rayuan macam apa itu._

_"terima kasih.." SooYoung tersenyum malu. Pipinya merona. Baru kali ini ada cewek yang ngerti sama rayuannya Chanyeol._

_"aku Chanyeol kelas XII IPA 1" kata Chanyeol. Tidak usah memberitahu pun semua orang juga sudah tahu. Park Chanyeol. anak IPA abal yang terkenal di kalangan siswi karena tampan._

_"aku tahu." SooYoung tersenyum lebar._

_"bagaimana kalau makan siang bareng? Jam 2 aku tunggu di cafe dekat sekolah ya. Daahh" Chanyeol cepat pergi meninggalkan SooYoung. _

_Mulai kan rada-radanya. Padahal SooYoung kan belum menjawab iya atau tidak, _

_tapi gue rasa emang itu trik yang bagus buat bikin cewek gak bisa nolak. Hehe.._

_Gue menyalakan motor saat melihat Chanyeol keluar dari cafe. Gue memakirkan cafe di gang sempit dekat dari situ._

_"gimana? Diterima?" gue nanya sambil nepok punggungnya._

_Chanyeol diem._

_"bro? Jawab napa?" gue bingung. Chanyeol malah melangkah ke pojok dan tiba-tiba dia duduk menyikap lututnya._

_"woi masbro?kenapa sih lu? Kebelet BAB?" tanya gue khawatir.._

_"Hik..hik.." gak lama dia sesenggukan. Gue panik. Malu juga kalo ada orang yang ngeliat, entar dikira gue ngapa-ngapain lagi._

_"yeol? Kok nangis?" gue nanya Chanyeol_

_"hiks.. gue ditolak tem.. ashfj%"jkkl&?" Chanyeol nangis pelan terus berkata gak jelas dengan suara beratnya. Gue gak nyangka, orang yang punya senyum ceria kaya dia bisa nangis cuma gara-gara ditolak cewek._

_"udeh.. cewek mah banyak. Belum waktunya aja kali." Gue mempuk puk Chanyeol lalu mengacak-ngacak rambutnya._

_"ah elah rambut gue udah rapi pake minyak rambut kenapa lu acak-acak.. hiks.." Chanyeol menepis tangan gue. Gue ketawa kecil. Ngeliat Chanyeol udah kaya bocah gak dikasih permen. Hatinya ternyata sensitif.._

**_FLASHBACK OFF_**

SooYoung mengajak gue memakai payung bersama. Kita berjalan berdua menerobos hujan yang semakin deras.

SooYoung yang megang payungnya. Gue merasa gak gentle, tapi gimana lagi. Dia aja lebih tinggi dari gue.

"tumben gak sama Chanyeol?" SooYoung nanya di sela rintik hujan. Ebuset-_- harus berapa orang lagi sih yang nanya kaya gitu.

"ini mau nyamperin ke parkiran." Gue menjawab sekenanya.

"ehm, boleh ,minta tolong?" SooYoung bekata ragu lalu mengeluarkan secarik kertas warna biru dari saku jeansnya.

"berikan ini pada Chanyeol. jangan dibuka ya." Katanya menyodorkan kertas itu sambil tersenyum.

"ya." Gue langsung mengambilnya dan menaruhnya di saku jaket.

Gak berapa lama kita udah nyampe parkiran,

"tolong berikan padanya. Bilang itu surat yang aku tulis untuknya. Oke." SooYoung menutup payungnya, lalu pergi ngambil motornya.

Gue mengangguk dan melangkah ke tempat motor Chanyeol di parkir.

"oi tem, lama banget gue nungguin" Chanyeol udah duduk di jok motor sambil main hape. Gue kira dia ngambek, ternyata enggak.

"eh nih ada titipan." Gue menyodorkan kertas biru pemberian SooYoung.

"dari siapa?" Chanyeol menerimanya tapi tidak langsung membukanya.

"SooYoung." Jawab gue singkat. Ekspresi Chanyeol berubah saat mendengar nama itu. mukanya jadi aneh.

Kaya tampang orang diare yang bukannya dikasih diapet malah dikasih tolak angin.

"yaudah ayok." Chanyeol buru-buru ngeluarin motor dari parkiran, berusaha nyembunyiin wajah anehnya.

.

.

Hari udah malem. Tapi ujan masih deres diluar. Gue lagi nonton upin ipin di kamar kostannya Chanyeol.

sementara Chanyeol lagi berkutat dengan kertas tugasnya. Kasihan...

TOK

TOK

Pintu diketuk. Gue langsung membuka pintu.

Dan

JENG JENG

Di ambang pintu sudah berdiri Huang Zi Tao basah kuyup dengan sepeda di sampingnya. Heran. preman kok naik sepeda.

"assalamualaikum. Brrr..." Tao menggigil

"waalaikumsalam.. masuk bro." Chanyeol mempersilahkan masuk.

"lah lu ngapain ujan2an?" tanya gue.

"nih gue pengen ngasih surat pemberitahuan. Pemberitahuan panitia OSPEK.

Lo lo pada mau gue kasih tapi udah pulang duluan." Kata Tao.

"yaelah Tao.. besok juga bisa kali ngasih taunya.. ngapain bela-belain ke sini.." kata Chanyeol menyerahkan handuk ke Tao untuk mengeringkan badan.

"ini kan amanah dari pimpinan fakultas! masalahnya, OSPEKnya besok." Kata Tao santai sambil membuka kemejanya yang sudah sangat basah.

"WHAT?" gue dan Chanyeol berteriak kompak, lalu memasang tampang ogah-ogahan.

"ah cupu lo pada. Lagian OSPEK tahun ini ga diadain di luar. Tapi di kampus nginep semalem." Kata Tao lagi.

Gue masih inget OSPEK tahun lalu. Tepatnya di suatu lereng gunung wilayah Bogor.

Waktu itu gue disuruh turun ke sawah nyari ayam.

Pas udah sejam nyari, gue baru sadar. sejak kapan ada ayam di tempat berlumpur kaya sawah? Abislah gue di bego-begoin sama senior.

Tapi untungnya kampus gue gak ada bullying dan kekerasan. Jadi aman dan sejahtera lah pokoknya.

Mau gak mau besok gue harus ikut. Lagian kalo dipikir-pikir seru juga ngerjain anak baru.

**MAAF BANGET UPDATE NYAMPE SEBULAN T_T**

**REVIEWSNYA SEPI SIH -,-**

**NEXT CHAPTER CERITANYA TENTANG OSPEK.**

**APA YANG PALING SERU DARI OSPEK PAS TENGAH MALEM?**

**Chanyeol: Jurit malam!**

**Kai: pinter piaraan gue /lempartulang/**

**Chanyeol: BRENGSEK /asahgolok/ngejar Kai/ WOY SINI LU TEM**

**KEEP READ**

**AND**

**REVIEWS**

**:***


	5. OSPEK!

**OSPEK PART 1 & 2 COMPLETE!**

**SEBELUMNYA KALIAN BISA NYARI DI GOOGLE KEYWORD BERIKUT,**

**"april xia da"**

**dia bakal jadi siapa?**

**lanjut aja bacanya ^^**

**.**

**Keep Read**

**And**

**Reviews**

**.**

**.**

Tak perlu menunggu hari esok,

Di pagi yang terik para mahasiswa baru sudah berbaris rapi di lapangan. Mereka memakai atribut konyol seperti nametag dari kardus dan topi koran.

Tapi mereka masih memakai seragam SMA, sebagai identitas kalo mereka itu junior. Gue berdiri di belakang barisan.

Gue jadi seksi kesehatan. Sementara Chanyeol jadi seksi konsumsi.

Dan Tao jadi seksi acara, tepatnya sekarang dia lagi cuap-cuap di depan mahasiswa baru,

"Selamat datang di kampus ini. Berhubung banyak berita tentang kematian mahasiswa baru akibat bullying dan kekerasan,

jadi sekarang udah gak ada OSPEK diluar. Jadi kalian harus bersyukur kalian lulus SMA tahun ini." Kata Tao sambil senyum.

Gue ngeliat anak-anak yang baris mukanya pada lega ngedenger Tao ngomong gitu.

"Jadi karena itu juga, kami para senior akan lebih bersikap 'lembut' sama kalian..." kata Tao smirk. Mukanya berubah 180 drjt.

Mukanya sekarang malah jadi garang. Gue aja yang jaga di barisan belakang ngeliatnya merinding.

Apalagi anak yang diri di barisan depan, bentar lagi pingsan kali ya. Hahaha.

SYYUUUNNGG

BRUK

Ada suara jatoh. Gue pun melirik ke barisan depan.

BAJIRUT! TERNYATA BENERAN ADA YANG PINGSAN!

Anak-anak pada nengok. Seketika keadaan berubah jadi rame.

"minggir! minggir!" gue dengan gercep (gerak cepat) langsung nyamperin.

Seorang anak laki-laki terkapar menyedihkan. Tertulis di nametag, namanya 'Baekhyun'.

SHIT. Gue lupa bawa tandu. Yaudahlah gue gendong aja ni anak.

SRET

Gue ngegendong ala bridal style. Lalu gue setengah berlari ngebawa dia ke UKS

TOK

TOK

TOK

Gue ngetok pintu UKS berkali-kali. Anjir. Udah ga kuat gue. berat juga gendong lama-lama.

CEKLEK

"eh? Masyaallah.. ada yang pingsan!" seorang cewe ngebukain pintu. Dia..

cewe berkerudung panjang yang ngambilin sepatu gue kemaren!

"cepet bawa masuk!" cewe itu panik.

"eh ya ya" gue langsung masuk UKS. Terus ngebaringin Baekhyun di matras berseprai putih.

Cewe itu mencoba menyadarkan Baekhyun. Dia mencolek balsem ke hidung Baekhyun.. EH? BALSEM?

"HHUUUAA" Baekhyun bangun. Gue yakin itu pasti panas banget.

"MBAK KOK IDUNG SAYA DI KASIH BALSEM SIH? EMANG IDUNG SAYA PEGEL LINU!" Baekhyun marah-marah gak jelas.

TEP

Cewe itu naro jari telunjuk di bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun langsung diem.

"saya tau kamu cuma pura-pura pingsan. Makanya saya kasih balsem." Kata cewe itu natap Baekhyun serius. Muka Baekhyun merah.

KAMPRET. UDAH CAPEK-CAPEK GUE NGANGKAT DIA TAUNYA CUMA PURA-PURA.

"e-eh maaf ka. Abis saya lagi stress, jadi males ikut OSPEK. Saya boleh gak di sini istirahat sebentar?" Tanya Baekhyun melas.

Di jawab anggukan dari cewe itu.

"ehm. Kamu anak PMR? " Gue yang sedari tadi diem, mulai mencoba basa-basi.

"oh bukan.." Jawabnya.

"kamu seksi kesehatan? Nama kamu siapa? Jurusan tekhnik juga?" tanya gue makin kepo.

"bukan juga. Nama saya April Xia. Jurusan psikologi." Jawabnya. Akhirnya gue tau juga namanya dia 3

"oh.. saya Kai. Jadi kalo kamu bukan seksi kesehatan, kenapa ada di sini?" tanya gue berusaha jaim.

"hari ini anak PMR ada kegiatan. Jadi saya jaga di sini." jawabnya.

"rajin amat neng ." kata gue lirih.

"yah alesan utama saya sebenarnya bukan itu sih." Sahut April

"alesan utama?" tanya gue heran.

Dia lalu berjalan keluar UKS. Gue ngikutin dia sampe ke depan UKS.

Terus dia berhenti di depan pintu UKS, matanya memandang barisan anak-anak yang lagi pada di OSPEK.

"kamu lihat anak laki-laki di sana? Yang putih mungil itu." April nunjuk ke barisan depan.

"yang mana?" gue merhatiin barisan depan. Terus mata gue nangkep anak sesosok anak yang pernah gue lihat.. jangan bilang dia...

"yang itu.. yang namanya Luhan." Kata April lagi. GA MUNGKIN. MAKSUDNYA APA INI. KENAPA HARUS TU ANAK?

"di-dia? Siapanya kamu?" gue nunjuk Luhan dengan nada ga percaya.

"Pokoknya dia alesan utama saya ada di sini." Jawabnya tersenyum.

Gue terdiam. Jangan-jangan dia suka sama Luhan. Kok dada gue nyesek sih..

.

.

Gue balik lagi ke lapangan. Terus gue berdiri lagi di belakang barisan.

"Sebelum kegiatan dimulai, kalian harus tau peraturan di sini. Peraturan pertama, senior selalu benar.

Peraturan kedua, jika senior salah maka kembali ke peraturan pertama.

Ada yang ga setuju?" tanya Tao lantang.

Anak-anak pada diem. Muka mereka pucet ngeliat tampang Tao.

"saya tanya sekali lagi, ADA YANG GAK SETUJU?"suara Tao makin gede.

Ga ada yang jawab. Bagus deh. Biar cepet.

"yaudah maju kalian satu-satu, mulai dari kamu."

Tao nunjuk seorang anak di barisan tengah.

"saya.. ka?"

"iyalah kamu. Masa bayangan kamu" kata .

Perlahan anak itu maju dengan ragu. badannya agak pendek.

"nama saya Do Kyungsoo. Asal SMA negeri Jakarta. Umur 18 tahun..." katanya pelan. Egilak kalo diliat mukanya unyu banget.

"kamu laki bukan? yang tegas dong kalo ngomong!" Tao ngebentak.

"na-nama saya Do Kyungsso. Asal Jakarta. Umur 18 tahun!" kata anak itu lagi dengan suara lebih keras.

"kamu ngapain maju? Mau ngehibur temen-temen kamu?" tanya Tao.

"eh? Ngehibur? Saya tadi kan disuruh kakak buat maju." Kyungsoo jadi bingung.

"kamu gak kasian tuh temen-temen kamu mukanya pada kepanasan sampe kucel gitu?

BAGUSAN JUGA MUKA SI MERI DIBANDING MUKA TEMEN-TEMEN KAMU!" kata Tao.

Si Meri..

Itu kan nama kambingnya Tao..

"ya..yaudah saya harus ngapain ka?" tanya Kyungsoo

"ngapain kek biar temen-temen kamu semangat. Nari kek, nyanyi kek." Jawab Tao.

"yaudah saya nyanyi ya ka?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi. Nanya mulu kaya wartawan.

Kyungsoo mulai narik napas, ngatur suaranya sendiri.

Kalo diliat dari gayanya sih kayanya dia mau nyanyi lagu-lagu berat semacem lagunya adele atau gak celine dion.

Dan Kyungsoo mulai bernyanyi,

.

_"biasanya tak pakai minyak wangiii_

_Biasanya tak suka begitu.._

_Saya cemburuuu_

_Saya curigaaaa_

_Takutnya ada main di sanaaa_

_Solali lali ola ola laa_

_Solali lali ola ola laa"_

_._

HUANJRIT

Kyungsoo dengan merdunya nyanyi lagu ayu ting ting sambil goyang pinggul ala kadarnya.

Gue kira dia mau nyanyi lagu barat. Tapi gak apalah. Asik juga dengernya. Semua temennya ikutan joged.

Gue yang di belakang pun jadi ikut goyang jempol abang-abang..

"STOP! STOP SEMUANYA! KALIAN KIRA INI PANGGUNG GEMBIRA BUAT DANGDUTAN?" Tao tiba-tiba marah.

SING. SEMUA DIEM.

Ah kenapa di berentiin, baru gue pengen nyawer.

" ka." Kyungsoo nunduk. Mukanya takut.

"yaudah balik kamu ke barisan! Selanjutnya..."

Tao natap barisan depan. Terus dia natap Luhan!

"kamu! Maju!" Tao nunjuk Luhan. Akhirnya.. target utama nih.

Luhan maju ke depan. Dia melangkah dengan pasti (?).

"kenalin diri kamu." Kata Tao.

"NAMA SAYA LUHAN. ASAL PONDOK PESANTREN PALEMBANG. UMUR 17 TAHUN.!" Luhan ngenalin dirinya dengan suara kenceng di sebelah Tao.

"BIASA AJA SUARA LO! LO KIRA GUE BUDEG?" bentak Tao sambil nutup kuping.

"lah tadi kan katanya kalo laki yang tegas ka.." kata Luhan dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"maksud kamu mau balikin kata-kata saya?" Tao natap Luhan tajam.

"saya gak maksud ka." Kata Luhan datar.

"tadi asal kamu darimana? Pesantren? Kenapa bisa nyasar ke jurusan tekhnik? Ga jadi ustadz aja sana sekalian?!" tanya Tao bertubi-tubi.

"lah suka-suka saya dong ka." Jawab Luhan. Kaya ga ada takut-takutnya sama senior.

"terus kamu ke depan mau ngapain? Mau nyanyi kaya temen kamu tadi?" tanya Tao.

"saya enggak bisa nyanyi ka. Tapi kalo baca Qur'an bisa ka." Kata Luhan.

"yaudah coba bacain apaan kek, biar temen-temen lo kepanasan." Kata Tao. Etdah lu kata kita lagi OSPEKin anak setan-_-

Luhan mulai menarik nafas,

"_Audzubillahiminasyaithaannirrajiim_

_Bismillahirahmaanirrahiiim_

_Alladziinaqaala lahumunna su innannasa qadjama'uu lakum fakhsyaw hum fazaa dahum iimaaawwaqaaluu __**hasbunallahu wa ni'mal wakiil.**_

_orang-orang (yang mentaati Allah dan Rasul) yang kepada mereka ada orang-orang yang mengatakan: _

_"Sesungguhnya manusia telah mengumpulkan pasukan untuk menyerang kamu, karena itu takutlah kepada mereka", _

_maka perkataan itu menambah keimanan mereka dan mereka menjawab: _

_"__**Cukuplah Allah menjadi Penolong kami dan Allah adalah sebaik-baik Pelindung".**_

Luhan membaca Qur'an dengan penuh penghayatan. Semuanya natap Luhan. Yang tadinya berisik jadi diem.

Suaranya.. subhanallah.. gue ga lebay kok. Emang suaranya beneran bagus.

Gue ngeliat ke arah Tao. Tao sampe speechless. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Padahal tadinya dia mau ngerjain Luhan..

"surat Ali Imran ayat 173. Terus saya ngapain lagi kak?" tanya Luhan.

"udah sekarang kamu push up di belakang! 70 kali!" kata Tao ngusap matanya, nyembunyiin kalo dia nangis denger suara seindah itu.

Luhan langsung lari ke belakang barisan. Sementara Tao ngelanjutin nyuruh satu per satu maju ke depan.

"satu...

Dua.."

Dan Luhan mulai ngitung push upnya. Gue diri di sampingnya buat ikutan ngitung, siapa tau dia boong.

"duapuluh..

Dua puluh satu.."

Dia mulai keringetan. Seragam SMAnya basah.

"ti...tiga puluh.. hh" dia berenti ngitung. Kaya kecapekan. Tiba-tiba tangannya gemeter.

"eh? Lo gak papa de?" gue bingung.

Dia diem. Tapi masih ngos-ngosan.

"gak apa-apa gue ka.. berenti dulu bentar." Luhan bangun. Gue ngeliat wajahnya. Dan gue kaget,

IDUNGNYA MIMISAN!

"apaan yang gak apa apa! Idung lu mimisan itu!" seketika gue panik. Luhan ngelap idungnya pake punggung tangannya.

"lagi.." kata Luhan lirih.

"udah ke UKS sono. Entar lu kenapa-napa gue yang masuk berita lagi!" kata gue ngerangkul dia sampe depan UKS.

.

.

Hari sudah menunjukkan mega merahnya. Setelah para mahasiswa baru di jemur sampe siang,

di suruh kerja rodi sama di kerjain sampe maghrib gini (serem banget kayanya), sekarang mereka dikasih istirahat 15 menit.

Gue ngelirik jam tangan, udah jam 18.55. waktunya makan malem.

"Oiii tem!" Chanyeol memanggil dari arah ruang panitia. Gue yang ada di lapangan langsung nyamperin.

"apaan manggil?" tanya gue.

"nih bantu bagiin nasi padang." Kata Chanyeol nunjuk setumpuk bungkusan nasi padang.

"Lu mau bunuh anak orang ya?" tanya gue heran. Abis kecapekan masa makan nasi padang yang pedes dan berkolestrol tinggi itu? #soktau

"lebay lo tem. Daripada anak orang mati kelaperan? Yang penting dikasih makan." Jawab Chanyeol. bener juga sih..

"yaudah gue bagiin bagian sana, lo bagiin anak-anak yang di ujung ye." Kata Chanyeol ngasih bungkusan besar nasi padang.

"emang anak konsumsi pada ke mana?" tanya gue.

"ada tuh di dalem. Anak konsumsi kan cuma gue sama Suho." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Lah si Suho ngapain?" gue heran.

"dia tadi yang beliin nih nasi padang segini banyak, gak pake duit kas. Biasalah, katanya mau amal sama rakyat jelata.

Makanya tugas gue bagiin ke mahasiswa baru." Kata Chanyeol.

"dasar holang kaya." Kata gue ngeledek pake logat cina. Chanyeol ketawa.

Gue jalan sambil ngangkat bungkusan gede. Terus gue pergi ke anak-anak di ujung.

"ah akhirnya makanan.." kata salah seorang di antara mereka. Muka mereka kelaperan. Kasian..

"satu..dua..tiga..lima...sembilan.." gue ngitung jumlah anaknya.

"nih bagiin ke temen-temen lo." Gue mulai ngoperin satu satu. Sampe jumlahnya pas. Kantong plastik makin enteng.

Tapi masih ada nasi padang sisa di plastik yang gue bawa. Biarin ah buat panitia.

"eh ka ka" seorang anak manggil gue.

"kenapa?" tanya gue.

"kelebihan ka satu." Kata dia. Lah perasaan tadi gue ngitungnya bener.

"seriusan?" tanya gue.

"iye ka." Jawabnya singkat. Ah gue salah ngitung kali ya. Soalnya ini udah maghrib, mata gue kan rada rabun.

Gue pergi ke ruang panitia. di dalem ruang panitia udah ada Tao, Chanyeol, dan anak-anak lainnya dengan muka 5L

Lesu, Letih, Lemah, Laper, dan Liar.. oke gue ngarang. Tapi kalo Chanyeol emang mukanya beneran liar.. w4kw4k

"nih masih ada sisa nasi padang buat panitia." gue ngebagiin nasi padang itu.

"alhamdulillah.. capek gue abis ngomel hahaha." Kata Tao nerima sebungkus nasi padang.

"eh itu anak-anak gak dikasih minum?" tanya gue baru inget.

"gak usah, tuh aer keran banyak." Jawab Chanyeol sambil melahap nasi padang.

"eh gila lu anak orang tuh bukan anak kuda." Kata gue serius.

"HALO? DELIVERY PIZZA HAT?" Suho tiba-tiba nelpon dengan suara kenceng. Panitia yang tadinya lagi lahap makan,

langsung pada ngeliatin Suho dengan tatapan 'beliin gue satu loyang peliiissss'..

"ya, saya mau pesen pizzanya satu loyang large yang beef satu. Atas nama Suho.. bukan.. bukan maho.. tapi Suho, S-U-H-O.

Alamatnya di kampus.. bla bla bla" Suho mesen cuma satu loyang tapi ukuran gede.

"udah. Syukurin aja apa yang di depan mata." Tao ngelanjutin makan nasi padangnya. Dia sama sekali ga keliatan ngiler. Hebat.

Kebanyakan anak tekhnik laki-laki, cewenya bisa diitung pake jari. Yang ada di ruang panitia cuma laki-laki.

Jadi lah sekarang pada makan dengan gaya semau gue.

"eh abis ini rundown nya apaan? (rundown=jadwal acara)" tanya gue sama Tao yang ditugasin sebagai ketuplak (ketua pelaksana)

"abis ini anak-anak pada dikasih materi, terus jam 11 di suruh tidur di lantai atas. Nah entar jam 1 kita bangunin buat jurit malam." Jawab Tao.

Gak kerasa, nasi padang gue udah tinggal sesuap..

.

.

Abis materi semuanya di suruh tidur. Panitia tidur di lantai bawah.

"tem gue bawa matras nih. Tidur bedua yok" kata Chanyeol membuka ikatan matras gulungnya.

Gue ngebuka tas ransel gue. dan kebetulan yang gue bawa selimut sama bantal pororo.

Chanyeol segera menggelar matrasnya.

BRUGH

Dia merebahkan tubuhnya ke matras. Dan,

GROK..

Chanyeol ngorok. Dasar pelor. Nempel bantal langsung molor..

.

.

"kai..kai.." gue membuka mata perlahan..

"eng.." gue belum ngeh.

"kai bangun woi." Di depan mata gue udah ada Suho. Gue ngelirik jam. Udah jam 1. Waktunya jurit malam. Gue bangun ogah-ogahan.

Males banget dah, mana dinginnya udah kaya apaan tau. Brrrrr...

"bangunin Chanyeol tuh.." kata Suho nunjuk Chanyeol di sebelah gue.

"yeol.. yeol.. bangun yeol.." gue ngebangunin chanyeol. Tapi Chanyeol ga bangun, boro-boro bangun, bereaksi aja enggak. Hopeless...

"yaudah tinggalin aja. Yang penting kita ke ruang panitia sekarang." Suho nyuruh gue buat cepet.

Gue ngebisikin di kuping Chanyeol,

"Yeol.. entar ke ruang panitia. Gue duluan sama Suho.." bisik gue pelan.

Gue pun langsung berlari nyusul Suho.

.

.

Panitia udah pada ngumpul semua kecuali Chanyeol tentunya.

"nah kita bagi tugas. Lo yang di sana ngebangunin mahasiswa baru buat jurit malam." Tao mulai ngomandoin 5 orang panitia.

"Kai, Suho, sama Chanyeol.. loh mana Chanyeol?" tanya Tao bingung.

"masih tidur dia." Kata gue.

"yaudah lo bertiga jadi setan." Kata Tao menyerahkan kostum.

Gue melihat kostum itu satu per satu. Ada kostum pocong 2, kuntilanak 1. Gak ada kostum yang mendingan apa.

kostum setan pangeran yang dibunuh karena ganteng kek..

"nih lu jadi kuntilanak." Gue ngasih kostum kuntilanak yang terdiri dari baju putih panjang sama wig item acak-acakan.

"kok gue jadi kuntilanak sih?" tanya Suho bawel.

"yaelah kuntilanak kan cewe. Di antara kita ber3 yang paling kecewe-cewean kan elu.." jawab gue.

"brengsek. Ah yaudah kuntilanak kan rambutnya nutupin muka. Jadi muka gue ga bakal keliatan. haha" kata Suho bangga. Jadi kuntilanak kok bangga..

"kita ngadain jurit malamnya di kebon belakang kampus.. nah nanti Chanyeol sama Kai jadi setan di pos 2, Suho di pos 3 bareng Taemin." Kata Tao.

Gue buru-buru lari ke ruang tempat panitia tidur. Buat ngebangunin Chanyeol.

DRAP

DRAP

Gue liat Chanyeol masih tidur telentang dengan selimut berantakan.

"yeol.. bangun woy!" gue nampar-nampar pipinya Chanyeol.

"eng? Apaan?" Chanyeol Cuma nanya tapi tetep merem.

"cepetan bangun. Mau jurit malam. Nih lu jadi pocong." Gue naro kain putih sama tali-talian deket Chanyeol.

"ehm.. entar deh gue nyusul.." Chanyeol balik badan, narik selimut lebih tinggi. Susah deh ngomong sama kebo.

"yaudah nih gue taro kostumnya di samping lu ya." gue langsung buru-buru lari lagi ke ruang panitia.

DRAP

DRAP

"om.. mau ke mana om..._"_

TEP

Ada seseorang yang megang pundak gue. Suaranya kaya kenal. Tangannya dingin sedingin es.

Gue nengok dengan hati-hati.

"HUUUUAAAA BANGSAAATTT"

GUE BERTERIAK SEKENCENG MUNGKIN. DI DEPAN GUE ADA KUNTILANAK BERAMBUT PANJANG.

GUE LARI.

"hihihi" tuh kuntilanak ngejar gue dengan kecepatan tinggi.

BRAK

KUNTILANAKNYA NABRAK GUE.

"HAHAHA INI GUE BEGO!" Kuntilanak itu membuka helaian rambutnya, ternyata itu Suho.

Suho ketawa ngakak ngeliat penderitaan gue.

Dasar holang gila. Hampir owe jantungan.

Suho megang batu es di tangannya. Pantesan pundak gue jadi kaku.

"kok lu ngejar gua cepet banget? Hh.. hhh.." gue ngos-ngosan. Suho mesem. Terus ngangkat baju panjangnya.

Ternyata dia pake skate board.

"hahaha. Yaudah cepetan pake kostum lo.." kata Suho narik gue ke ruang panitia.

.

.

Gue, Suho, dan Taemin (Taemin jadi genderuwo) a.k.a para setan- maksud gue para cowo ganteng dan perjaka yang berpura-pura jadi setan buat OSPEK-

ini berjalan dengan PD ke TKP.

Kita sampe di TKP. Tepatnya perkebunan karet di belakang kampus. Areanya luas dan nyambung sama perkampungan warga,

ada pohon gede dimana-mana. Bisa dibilang kaya hutan, tapi yang ada cuma pohon karet.

TUING

TUING

Gue lompat dengan susah payah buat nyampe ke pos 2. Derita jadi pocong.

SRET

Gue nyoba membebaskan kedua kaki gue dari lilitan yang longgar.

yeaahh..

Akhirnya tali itu jatuh ke tanah. Kaki gue bebas sekarang.

Jadilah gue seoonggok pocong berjalan, gue merasa tersiksa jika harus melompat terus.

SREK

SREK

Gue berjalan dengan langkah kecil. Meskipun tali bawah udah kebuka, tapi tali di kepala, tengah sama tangan gue masih keiket kenceng.

Ngebuat gue susah bergerak.

"ah itu pos 2" kata gue saat ngeliat tulisan di kertas yang dipaku di salah satu pohon paling gede di tengah kebon.

Gue pun cepet-cepet ngumpet di belakang pohon.

Gue mulai nungguin anak baru buat ditakut-takutin. Dari kejauhan terlihat seorang anak berjalan.

"brr..." ternyata itu Kyungsoo.. Target pertama nih.

"dingin banget sih.. gue butuh kehangatan." Kyungsoo ngomong sendiri, terus dia ngebuka lipatan sweater yang ada di tangannya.. wait.. sweaternya GAMBAR HELLO KITTY warna item. Hahaha. Kelainan nih anak. Masih unyuan gue dah punya bantal pororo.

"pake ah, dingin. Mumpung ga ada yang liat." Kyungsoo berenti sejenak. Asikk kesempatan gue nih.

Dengan cepat gue berjalan mendekati dia. Dia masih sibuk make sweater saat gue udah dihadapannya, matanya ketutupan sama sweater.

"HIHIHI" gue mencoba mengagetkan Kyungsoo.

"WAAA" Kyungsoo teriak. Matanya yang bulet jadi tambah bulet O_O .

"WAAAA

TOLONGGG !

VAMPIIIIR!"

Kyungsoo lari terbirit-birit.

Apaan sih. Gue kan pocong bukan vampir. Kalo di film, adegan begini biasanya ada setan lagi di belakang setan (?).

Bulu kuduk gue merinding, perlahan gue nengok ke belakang..

"ASTAGHFIRULLAH!"

gue kaget. Ternyata bener. Di belakang gue ada si Chanyeol yang nyamar jadi setan. Tapi... kok dia pake kostum vampir.

PLAK

"ngagetin gue aje si" gue nepak kepala Chanyeol. Ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol sukses ngebuat gue kaget. Chanyeol cuma senyum ngeledek.

"lah baju pocong lu mana?" tanya gue heran sambil ngeliatin dia dari atas ke bawah.. rambut klimis, muka putih pucet, jubah item kerah tinggi..

perfect banget dia jadi vampir.. kece abis..

Tapi Chanyeol ga jawab, dia malah ngeisyaratin gue buat ngeliat ke depan.

SREK

Gue liat ada mangsa lagi.. dan itu Baekhyun.

"Ah elah benci banget gue ikut ginian.." Baekhyun menggerutu.

"kenapa papa nyuruh gue kuliah di sini sih. Padahal kan gue bisa kuliah di Kanada..

mana kampusnya deket kampung.. seniornya galak.." Baekhyun curhat sendiri. Gue yang dengernya panas.

SREK

TUING

Suara apaan tuh?

TUING

TUING

Gue menajamkan pandangan. Suaranya makin lama makin deket.

TUING

Gue ngeliat dari kejauhan. Ada putih-putih lompat ke arah Baekhyun.

Apa iya pocong?

Kan setannya cuma gue, Suho, Taemin, sama Chanyeol.

Yang jadi pocong cuma gue sama si kampret, tapi kan dia jadi vampir sekarang...

Berarti itu..

WUANJJIIIIRRR

"LARI! POCONG BENERAN!" gue keluar dari tempat persembunyian ngasih tau Baekhyun.

Gue panik. Gue langsung lari balik ke arah kampus. Chanyeol ikutan lari di belakang gue.

"AAAAAAA" terdengar teriakan Baekhyun. Gue udah ga nengok ke tempat Baekhyun lagi.

.

.

"Hah.. hah.." gue ngatur nafas. Sampe juga gue di kampus.

"kenapa lo? Kok malah di sini?" Tao yang nunggu di depan kampus bingung.

"itu..itu.. ada pocong beneran.." gue panik.

"pocong beneran? Ah gue daritadi jaga di sini ga ada laporan apa-apa dari panitia." kata Tao mengernyitkan alisnya.

"serius gue.. dia juga liat." Gue nunjuk Chanyeol di samping gue. tapi Chanyeol malah diem.

"ah mumpung ada lo berdua, bantuin gue buat nakut-nakutin Luhan di lantai atas." Kata Tao minta di tampol. Dengerin gue kek -_-

"lah emang Luhan gak ikut jurit malam?" tanya gue.

"enggak, sengaja dia doang yang ga dibangunin. Sekarang dia masih tidur di lantai atas." Jawab Tao.

"no.. jangan gue bro." Gue nolak. Anak alim kaya gitu. Entar gue kualat lagi ngerjain orang alim.

"yaudah kalo lo ga mau. Biar Chanyeol aja." Tao ngerangkul pundak Chanyeol. lalu kami pun berjalan ke lantai atas.

.

.

KRIEEET

Pintu dibuka. Kelas masih gelap. Tadi sebelum semuanya tidur, lampu udah di matiin. Tapi yang masih ada di kelas sekarang adalah Luhan.

Dia tidur selonjoran di atas meja panjang. Tepatnya di pojok kelas samping jendela.

"tuh yeol. Takutin sampe ngompol. " Tao ngedorong Chanyeol ke dalem ruangan. Sadis.

"ih kesian bego." Gue iba inget Luhan kemaren mimisan.

Gue dan Tao nunggu di pintu. Sementara Chanyeol berjalan pelan ngedeketin Luhan.

TEP

Suho dan Taemin baru dateng.

"ngapain sih kalian?" Taemin kepo.

"shuuut" Tao serius menunggu saat-saat yang bagi dia menyenangkan.

"itu yang jadi vampir siapa?" Suho berbisik.

"si Chanyeol." gue berbisik balik.

"ta.. tapi si Chanyeol kan jadi pocong?" tanya Suho gagap.

"ga jadi, baju pocongnya ilang. Udeh jangan banyak nanya. Lagi seru nih" Jawab gue sekenanya. Kenapa gue jadi ikutan tertarik gini ya. Hehe *evil

TAP

Chanyeol udah berdiri tepat di samping Luhan. Chanyeol ngamatin wajah Luhan yang tertidur.. Akting si kampret bagus banget. Wajah nya horor gitu.

KLEK

HYYYUUUU~~~

Jendela tiba-tiba terbuka lebar. Angin masuk menerpa. Tapi Luhan belum bangun juga. Anying! Gue berasa lagi bikin film horor beneran,

ada efek jendela kebuka sendiri. Mungkin ni film bakal gue kasih judul "pembunuhan pemuda cantik oleh seekor vampir kece".

ROLLING AND ACTION!

Chanyeol menunduk mendekatkan dirinya pada Luhan.

Ia menatap wajah Luhan yang damai sedemikian rupa lalu melihat ke bawah ke arah leher Luhan.

Sepertinya ia mengincar leher Luhan untuk menggigitnya..

Apa? Menggigit? Ini tidak ada dalam skenario bung!

Andai ini film beneran, mungkin gue udah bilang 'CUT!' daritadi..

Wajah Chanyeol semakin dekat..

Satu..

Dua..

Ti...

DRAP

Langkah kaki seseorang baru saja menaiki tangga.

"WOY! NGAPAIN LO SEMUA DI SITU?! GUE SAMPERIN MALAH PADA KABUR!"

Sebuah suara mengagetkan kami. Kami langsung menoleh ke samping,

Itu..

Chanyeol..

Pake baju pocong.. tapi talinya udah di lepas semua..

"udah gue bilangkan Chanyeol jadi pocong.." Suho berbisik pelan.

Jadi..

.

Sontak kami balik melihat ke dalam kelas. Melihat Chanyeol yang lain..

Chanyeol dalam kostum vampir tadi berdiri kembali, tidak jadi menggigit leher Luhan. Ia lalu menoleh ke kami.

PANDANGANNYA KOSONG. MATANYA MENATAP KAMI. IA MEMBUKA MULUTNYA. TERSENYUM LEBAR. TERLIHAT GIGI TARING YANG MEMANJANG.

Gue menatap Tao.

Suho menatap Taemin.

Chanyeol ga ada temen buat ditatap..

"WWWAAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

**AUTHOR POV**

"WWWAAAAAAAAA!" Kai, Tao, Suho, dan Taemin berteriak serempak. Mereka berlarian meninggalkan kelas.

"wei tungguin!" Chanyeol yang tidak mengerti apa-apa hanya ikut berlari menyusul teman-temannya.

Sementara itu, di dalam kelas..

Luhan yang sedang tidur merasa terganggu karena mendengar teriakan senior-seniornya.

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan udara sangat dingin, maka ia terbangun.

TEP

Namun saat ia membuka mata, sesosok makhluk sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"AUDZUBILLAH.." Luhan memegang dadanya kaget.

Wajah vampir itu mirip Chanyeol, namun lebih putih dan ada garis merah di bawah matanya. Matanya melotot menatap Luhan.

Ia tersenyum memamerkan taringnya yang panjang.

HENING.

"KENAPA MELIHAT SAYA? PERGI KAU! ATAU SAYA PUKUL!" Luhan mengancam vampir tersebut tanpa takut.

"SAYA MAU NANYA DOANG KOK.." Vampir itu berbicara ragu melihat keberanian Luhan. Suaranya menggema, tidak terdengar seperti suara Chanyeol.

"tanya apo?" Luhan mengangkat alisnya.

"RUMAH JEFRI.. DIMANA?" vampir itu bicara lagi dengan nada penekanan di akhir kalimat.

"Kamu kok jadi iklan. Sudah pergi sana ke alam kamu. Jendelanya mau saya tutup. Dingin." kata Luhan menghela nafasnya.

"YAUDAH DEH SAYA PULANG YA.. BYE.." vampir itu menaiki teralis jendela.

Lalu ia melompat

ZRUT

Vampir itu berubah menjadi kelelawar hitam yang mengepakkan sayapnya dan pergi meninggalkan Luhan.

"setan gilo.." kata Luhan lirih lalu menutup jendela..

.

.

**KAI POV**

"WWWAAAAAAA!?"

DRAP

DRAP

Kami berlari menuruni tangga. Gue lari paling depan.

Saat mau nyampe lantai bawah,

Gue kepleset, ga ngeliat anak tangga terakhir.

BRUK

Gue jatoh. Aaa gimana gue bangunnya ini? Tangan gue aja masih keiket T_T.

DUK

Tao kesandung badan gue. dia jatuh tengkurep di depan gue.

"AWAASSS!" Suho dan Taemin ngelompatin badan gue.

BRUK

Taemin berhasil ngelompatin badan gue, tapi akhirnya dia jatoh juga kesandung badannya Tao

"wahaha" Suho yang terus lari nengok ke belakang ngeliat kami bertiga jatuh mengenaskan.

BRAK

Suho nubruk tiang penyangga di depannya. Mampus. Siapa suruh ngetawain bukannya ngeliat ke depan.

Suara jatoh si Suho paling kenceng, kayanya dia pingsan.

"ITEMMM! AWAS!"

Chanyeol yang lari paling belakang bentar lagi nyampe di tangga terakhir. GUE PANIK. Gue ga mau ketendang si kampret.

Ketendang Tao aja udah sakit.

GLUNG

Gue mencoba berguling ke samping tangga.

GUBRAK

HAAA

CHANYEOL JATOH NINDIH BADAN GUE. SAKIT BANGET. Mukanya nempel di dada gue. sementara tangannya.. nyentuh 'anu' an gue. GELI.

"errggh.." Gue nyoba ngangkat badan Chanyeol tapi tangan gue keiket.

Chanyeol ngangkat mukanya, matanya ga sengaja natap mata gue.

"HIIIYYY!" Chanyeol bangun sambil beridih-idih sendiri mengusap tangannya. Siapa suruh nyentuh barang gue -_-.

Tao, Taemin, sama Suho mulai bangun satu persatu. Untunglah Suho gak beneran pingsan..

"e-eh tolongin gue dulu dong" gue putus asa jadi pocong.

Chanyeol dengan baik hati ngelepasin iketan tangan gue.

"Kenapa sih lo semua? Pake lari segala." Chanyeol kesel.

Ga ada yang jawab. Semua pada ngatur nafas masing-masing.

"lu kenapa tadi tem? Gue sampe pos malah lari balik ke kampus?" Chanyeol nanya ke gue.

"tadi ada vampir.. mirip elu.. aduh susah gue ceritanya."

Satu yang harus gue inget, hukum karma itu pasti ada. sekali mengganggu orang lain, 'yang lain' akan balas menggangu..

.

.

Jurit malam udah selesai. mahasiswa baru udah pada balik ke kelas dan panitia pun juga begitu.

Di saat orang-orang tertidur lelap, sementara gue, Chanyeol, Suho, Tao, dan Taemin malah ngumpul di ruang panitia.

kami membicarakan kejadian tadi. Apalagi saat kami ngechek kondisi Luhan, dan ajaibnya Luhan gak kenapa-napa.

"gue rasa emang nih kampus banyak setannya.." Taemin menimpali.

"termasuk lu ya setannya?" gue ngeledek Taemin.

BRUGH

Taemin ngelempar gue pake bantal.

"ngapain kita sekarang? Gue ga bisa tidur.." Suho mempoutkan bibirnya sok imut.

"eh bro sekarang kan udah jam 2.30, gimana kalo kita cerita setan yang ada di kampus.." usul Taemin (sok) berani.

"setan kampus? Mendingan kita cerita ayam kampus?" Chanyeol mulai mesum.

Akhirnya kami setuju untuk cerita-cerita pengalaman horor di kampus. Lalu kami duduk membentuk lingkaran.

Snack persediaan pun dibukain biar lebih greget. Tapi tiba-tiba Tao berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"mau ke mana lu?" tanya gue.

"sholat tahajjud. Pada mau ikut ga?" tanya Tao. Di sambut gelengan dari yang lainnya.

Tao pun menuju mushola yang letaknya lumayan jauh dari ruang panitia.

"berani banget si Tao ke masjid sendiri.." kata Suho.

"yaudah dari siapa dulu nih? Dari Kai dulu deh" kata Chanyeol.

"eh gue? tapi gue ga pernah liat setan di kampus.." kata gue.

"kejadian aneh juga boleh? Apa gitu?" Chanyeol mendesak.

"yaudah.. tadi magrib pas gue bagiin nasi padang buat anak-anak OSPEK, gue ngitung jumlah anaknya ada sembilan.

Tapi pas gue mau balik, adeknya bilang gini,'kak.. kelebihan nih satu' padahal gue yakin banget jumlah anaknya ada sembilan.." kata gue.

SING. Ga ada yang takut.

"ga seru ah, yaudah giliran gue, gue mau cerita nih, " kata Chanyeol.

"sebenernya ini bukan pengalaman gue sih, tapi pengalaman kaka kelas.." Chanyeol menambahkan.

Kami mulai mendengarkan,

"jadi waktu itu si Toni, dia angkatan 2010.. lagi ngerjain tugas yang dikasih pak Changmin.

Lo tau lah si Changmin kalo ngasih tugas ga pernah mau yang copy paste dari internet, harus dari buku perpus.

Nah si Toni nyari tuh tugas diperpus sampe malem. Jam 10an kira-kira. Dia bolak-balik ngambil buku dari rak, pas dia balik lagi ke meja ,

tanpa dia sadari udah ada temennya di situ. Namanya Marina lagi baca buku juga.." Chanyeol berhenti sejenak.

"si Toni nanya, 'lah Mar udah malem kok belom pulang?' tapi si Marina ga jawab, dia keliatan asik banget baca bukunya.

Si Toni sebodo amat, dia ngelanjutin ngerjain tugasnya dan duduk di samping Marina. Ga lama, pulpennya jatuh ke bawah meja..." Chanyeol memberhentikan ceritanya. Kayanya udah klimaks nih(?) Suho yang asik ngunyah kacang pun berhenti mengunyah..

"Toni nunduk buat ngambil pulpennya, dan ga sengaja dia nengok ke tempat Marina. Tapi... seketika dia kaget, karena..

GA ADA KAKI DI KURSI YANG MARINA DUDUKIN. TONI NGELIAT MAKIN KE ATAS, TERNYATA BADAN MARINA CUMA SETENGAH.

UNTUNGNYA MARINA MASIH ASIK BACA BUKU. Toni kaget setengah mati, tapi dia berusaha untuk rileks, dia balik lagi duduk kaya biasa.

Dalam hati dia bertekad untuk pulang saat itu juga..

Toni buru-buru ngeberesin bukunya, dan dia bangkit dari kursinya..

'mau kemana Ton?' Marina yang ngeliat gelagat Toni langsung nanya ke Toni.

'gue mau pulang. Tugasnya udah selesai.' jawab Toni berusaha tenang. Tapi tanpa dia sadari nafas Marina udah terasa di telinganya.

Marina berbisik..

'udah selesai atau udah tau?'

.

WAA!"

Chanyeol berteriak pas ceritanya abis, ngebuat anak-anak yang lagi serius dengerin jadi terkejut.

PLAK

Kami bertiga serempak ngejitak Chanyeol. Chanyeol cuman cengengesan.

"siapa nih selanjutnya? Gue ya?" tanya Taemin nunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"enggak, setan. Yaiyalah elu" Kata Chanyeol ngeledek Taemin.

SET

Ada sesuatu di jendela. Kaya bayangan orang lewat. Tapi gue liat anak-anak masih asik becanda, apa cuma gue doang yang liat..

Taemin memulai ceritanya,

"ini pengalaman gue sih pas semester 1. waktu itu gue dapet jadwal dosen malem, sampe jam 9.

abis mata kuliah selesai, gue sama temen gue main dulu di lab komputer. Mumpung ada wifi an gratis 24 jam.

Di lab masih ada satu staff yang jaga, pak Raden. Tapi labnya udah sepi banget. Gue sama temen gue milih komputer paling belakang karena gue mau-"

"pasti lo mau download film bokep dari youtube kan? Makanya milih komputer belakang? Gue juga pernah hahaha" tanya gue semangat,

Taemin ketawa sambil ngangguk. Terus kita berdua tos-an. Ternyata ga cuma muka gue yang mirip sama Taemin, tapi kelakuan juga.

"ah janin. Gue pernah download gituan di lab dan gue ngambil komputer paling depan yang berhadapan sama komputernya pak Raden." timpal Chanyeol.

"terus ga ketauan lu?" tanya gue heran.

"enggak, orang pak Raden malah minta dibluetooth in filmnya." Jawab Chanyeol santai.

"BUAHAHA TUA-TUA KELADI" kita ketawa rame-rame.

"CERITANYA KAPAN LANJUT INI? ELAH" Suho marah.

Kami khilaf. Untuk readers cewe,

harap maklum karena laki-laki kalo pada ngumpul pembicaraannya emang begitu. Tanya aja author kalo ga percaya (#PLAKK/Kai ditabok author/)

"yaudah sampe mana gue tadi? Jadi gue download film 1 jam lebih. Durasinya lama bro. Nah belum selesai gue download film temen gue bilang gini,

'eh min gue pulang duluan ya. Emak gue udah kangen nih.' Katanya sambil baca sms dari emaknya.

Tadinya gue mau pulang bareng dia. Tapi downloadan gue nanggung tinggal beberapa menit lagi. Tinggal gue sama pak Raden di dalem lab.

Gak lama, pak Raden jalan keluar sambil bilang,

'nak bapak mau pipis dulu ya. Tolong jagain lab sebentar.' Dia pergi ke WC.

Akhirnya tinggal gue lah di dalem sendirian. Udah kaya jomblo.." cerita Taemin lagi,

"pas gue lagi asik browsing, gue ngedenger langkah kaki

_TAP_

_TAP_

Gue ngeliat dari jauh ke jendela, keliatan cewe rambutnya panjang lagi jalan di samping lab.

_TAP_

_TAP_

Suaranya makin deket, akhirnya gue berdiri, terus jalan ke jendela. Penasaran siapa itu..

Pas gue ngeliat ke luar jendela, ternyata gak ada siapa-siapa. Gue berniat balik ke meja komputer gue,

tapi pas gue balik ke belakang...

JENG

ADA KUNTILANAK TEPAT DI BELAKANG GUE. RAMBUTNYA NYENTUH LANTAI. TAPI KAKINYA ENGGAK. DIA MELAYANG.

WAJAHNYA PUTIH BANGET. ADA HITAM-HITAM DI SEKELILING MATANYA. MATANYA TAJEM NGELIATIN GUE. EKSPRESINYA MARAH.

Gue tercekat. Gue mencoba istighfar,

'a..astaghfi..rloh..astagpirullah.." gue ga bisa nyebut istighfar dengan benar saking takutnya.

KUNTILANAK ITU MASIH NATAP GUE. MATANYA MELOTOT.

KEPALANYA DIGERAKKAN KE KIRI DAN KE KANAN, SAMBIL NIRUIN OMONGAN GUE

'ASTAGPIRULOH? ASTAGPIRULOH?'

Kaya gini.."

Taemin menghentikan ceritanya. Dia menirukannya dengan menggerakan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan, matanya tidak berkedip melihat kami.

"HIIIYYY!?" Kami berteriak serempak. Tapi emang beneran serem.

"terus? Terus?" tanya Chanyeol.

"yaudah. Gue buka pintu lab terus kabur.." jawab Taemin.

"elu sih udah dari awal niat ke labnya ga bagus, pake bilang astaghfirullah minta pertolongan Allah.

Ya rasain aja sendiri." Sahut gue pura-pura amnesia kalo gue juga pernah ke lab buat donlot begituan.

"iya bener hahaha. Gue pernah denger cerita nih dari guru gue, jaman dulu ada seorang manusia berteman dengan setan.

Setan itu menyertai dia kemana pun.

Pagi dia kesiangan, siang dia ga sholat dzuhur, sore dia ga sholat ashar, maghrib ga sholat, sampe isya pun malah tidur..

terus besok paginya setan itu bergegas pergi ninggain dia,

'wahai setan. Mau kemana kamu? Temani aku di sini.' tanya orang itu panik.

'saya tidak mau jadi temanmu lagi. Saya aja dulu ga mau sujud sama nabi Adam langsung ditendang dari surga..

itu hanya gara-gara satu kesalahan.. apalagi kamu yang setiap hari melakukan 5 kesalahan. Ga mau bersujud padaNya.. " cerita Suho.

Gue, Taemin, dan Chanyeol diem. Wajah kami memerah karena malu. Menyadari kesalahan masing-masing.

gue juga masih sering nunda sholat..

"yak. Bersamaan dengan selesainya pengajian malam ini, mari kita membaca hamdalah! Alhamdu.." Chanyeol bercanda sambil menengadahkan tangan layaknya berdoa.

"LILLAH!" sahut kami bersamaan.

TOK

TOK

Suara pintu diketok.

Kami terdiam. Ga ada yang mau membuka pintu.

KLEK

"masih di sini aja lo semua? Ke masjid sana, udah mau shubuh." Tao muncul dari balik pintu.

.

.

_PRIIIIIIIITTT_

Bunyi peluit dari lapangan. Tanda senam pagi akan dimulai. Semuanya sudah berkumpul di lapangan.

Yang junior memakai celana training biru. Yang senior make training item. Gue make atasan kaos putih dilapisi jaket adidos.

Paling ganteng lah gue.. (kata emak gue)

Gue seperti biasa berdiri di barisan belakang. Memantau keadaan mahasiswa baru.

"pagi ini kita mulai dengan senam. Saya gak mau ngeliat muka-muka ngantuk kalian semua.

Siapa yang nguap akan saya hukum buat bersihin lapangan." Tao bicara di depan dengan nada galak, ngebuat mahasiswa baru maksain diri buat melek.

"Hari ini yang akan mimpin senam bukan saya.." kata Tao. Mereka pada seneng.

"tapi senior kalian yang di belakang.." Tambah Tao. Yang di belakang? Gue ngeliat ke sekeliling. Yang jaga di belakang gue doang..

yaudah terpaksa gue maju ke depan.

"selamat pagi anak-anak." Gue menyapa mereka dengan senyuman semanis yang gue bisa. Kesian digalakin Tao mulu.

"kita kan udah gede kak, bukan anak lagi." Sahut Kyungsoo. bawel amat ni bocah.

"yaudah saya ganti sapaannya khusus buat kamu.

Selamat pagi sayang.." gue tersenyum lebih manis lagi pada Kyungsoo.

"CIIEEEEE KYUNGSOOOO" keadaan jadi rame. Pipi Kyungsoo bersemu merah, di ceng-cengin sama temennya.

Tapi baguslah mereka jadi pada ga tegang.

"yaudah kita mulai dari kaki kanan. Satu.. dua.. tiga..empat.." gue memperhatikan gerakan mereka dari barisan depan sampe belakang.

Wait.. ada seorang anak cewe rambutnya dicepol,

dia berdiri di pojok paling belakang dan diem aja ga ngikutin gerakan gue.

"lanjut kaki kiri. Satu..dua..tiga..empat.." gue mengangkat kaki kiri gue. dan gue ngeliat ke anak itu.

tapi lagi-lagi dia diem natap ke depan dengan wajah sedih. Yaudah biarin, siapa tau dia lagi sakit.

"tolong semua mengikuti senamnya ya.." gue mengingatkan mereka sebelum ngasih aba-aba selanjutnya.

"sekarang kepalanya. Satu.. dua.." gue melanjutkan senam. Gue mengedarkan pandangan ke semua anak.

Tapi dari awal sampai akhir senam, anak yang dibelakang itu tetep diam mematung.

" selesai. sekarang dilanjut sama kak Tao lagi." Kata gue menutup senamnya.

"Tao, lu liat anak yang di belakang ga? Itu yang cewe.. daritadi dia ga ngikutin senam." Gue berbisik di kuping Tao.

"mana sih?

HEMPH?!" Tao tercekat tiba-tiba.

Semua anak-anak memalingkan wajah mereka ke belakang dan melihat cewe itu.

Anak cewe itu menunduk, wajahnya berubah ketakutan.

_DRAP_

Anak itu berlari menjauhi barisan. Gue makin bingung. Sebenernya anak itu kenapa sih?

Ga ada yang nahan atau ngejar dia, akhirnya gue berinisiatif untuk mengejar anak cewe itu.

DRAP

DRAP

njir. Larinya cepet banget. Dia berlari di koridor.

DRAP

DRAP

Anak itu berlari begitu jauh sampe ke belakang kampus.

TEP

Dia berhenti tepat di depan pintu sebuah gudang tua.

"kamu kenapa sih dek? Hah.. hah.." gue berhenti di belakangnya lalu mengatur nafas.

Anak itu ga balik nengok ke gue, dia malah ngebuka cepolan rambutnya.

SRET

Rambutnya terurai ke bawah. Ternyata rambutnya panjang menyentuh tanah.

"a.." gue terpaku.

Anak itu memalingkan wajahnya ke arah gue. gue liat wajahnya yang polos, tapi ekspresinya sangat ketakutan.

"ka.. tolong saya.." ia memohon. Air mata jatuh di pipinya.

KRIET

Pintu gudang itu terbuka sedikit,

SLAP

Ada dua pasang tangan muncul dari pintu. ANAK ITU DI TARIK MASUK KE DALAM GEDUNG TUA.

BLAM

Pintu tertutup kencang. GUE GA SEMPET NYELAMETIN TUH ANAK! SIAPA YANG NARIK DIA KE DALAM GUDANG JUGA GUE GA TAU.

TOK TOK TOK TOK

Gue berusaha mengetok pintu itu bertubi-tubi.

"Kai!" suara Taemin, Tao, dan Chanyeol di belakang gue.

"Tolongin anak itu, dia di dalem.. " gue panik menggedor-gedor pintu.

"udah biarin.." Tao malah megangin tangan gue.

"APAAN YANG BIARIN! KALO TUH ANAK CEWE KENAPA-NAPA, GIMANA BEGO!" gue emosi sama Tao.

nampar gue.

"TEM SADAR DONG LO! YANG LO KEJAR TADI TUH BUKAN ANAK CEWE!" Chanyeol teriak di muka gue. bukan anak cewe?

Jelas-jelas itu cewe! Mata gue ga buta!

"Kai.. yang lo kejar tadi tuh persis kaya kuntilanak yang gue ceritain kemaren.." timpal Taemin.

.

.

Pukul 16.00 OSPEK udah selesai. OSPEK ditutup dengan salam-salaman antara junior sama senior.

Bukti kalo ga ada senioritas di kampus. Semua mahasiswa baru pulang dengan wajah lelah namun mereka ngaku kalo OSPEKnya menyenangkan.

Gue berjalan ke UKS, buat ngeberesin kotak P3K. Gue liat April baru keluar dari UKS. Dia berhenti ngeliat ke gue.

Lalu tersenyum ngelambain tangannya.

EMAAAAKK MIMPI APA GUE SEMALEM DI SENYUMIN CEWE CANTIK.

Gue nyamperin April.

"ayo pulang." Kata April. Hah? Ga salah denger? Gue diajakin pulang?

"sebentar ka. Barangku ketinggalan di atas." Sebuah suara di belakang gue. dan itu Luhan.

TENGSIN.

Yang tadi dia lambain itu Luhan, dan yang dia ajakin pulang itu juga Luhan.

"yaudah kaka tunggu di parkiran." Kata April.

WHAT? KAKA? MUAHAHAHA TERNYATA MEREKA BERDUA KAKAK ADEK. BRENGSEK. NGAPAIN GUE CEMBURU COBA.

"oi teeem!" Chanyeol memanggil gue dari kejauhan. Nasib,

ga di lambain sama cewe malah dilambain sama maho.

Chanyeol berlari ke arah gue.

Gue berlari ke arah Chanyeol.

Kenapa gue berasa lagi di film India.

"tem ke pak Sooman yok." Ajak Chanyeol. Pak Sooman itu tukang bersih-bersih di kampus.

"ngapain?" tanya gue.

"ngasih nasi box buat dia. Kan dia udah bantu jaga kebersihan pas OSPEK" Jawab Chanyeol ngerangkul gue.

.

.

Kita pergi ke pos satpam di deket gerbang kampus. Di sana udah ada Taemin.

"mana pak Soomannya?" tanya Chanyeol celingukan.

"tuh di dalem lagi ngopi. Lo aja yang nanya sono." Taemin mendorong Chanyeol.

"assalamualaikum pak." Chanyeol masuk ke pos satpam yang mirip rumah kecil.

"waalaikumsalam.. oh kamu anak tekhnik ya? Sini masuk ngopi dulu." Kata pak Sooman ramah.

Dan gue cuma ikut-ikutan masuk.

"nih pak ada nasi box buat bapak sama buat pak satpam." Chanyeol ngasih 3 nasi box.

"oh iya makasih.. eh iya saya mau tanya.." pak Sooman menerima nasi box itu dengan senang hati.

"kalian selama OSPEK ada yang aneh-aneh ga?" tanya pak Sooman.

"aneh-aneh gimana?" Taemin bingung.

"iya kaya ngeliat... kuntilanak gitu.." jawab pak Sooman.

GLEK

Serempak kami bertiga menelan ludah kasar. Darimana dia tau..

"ah pantesan. Kemarin saya ngeliat Rina keluar dari gudang.." tambah pak Sooman menebak ekspresi kami.

"rina siapa pak?" tanya gue.

"penunggu gudang belakang sekolah." jawab pak Sooman yang membuat kami tercengang.

"penunggu?" Taemin ceming.

"iya.. dia itu dulu kuliah di sini. tapi mati di perkosa sama seniornya, di gudang itu. makanya gudang itu ga pernah dibuka lagi." Cerita pak Sooman.

"si.. si Rina rambutnya panjang ya pak?" tanya gue.

"bapak enggak tau. Itu udah berapa tahun kejadiannya..

Seinget bapak dia rambutnya di gelung terus kaya gini." Kata pak Sooman mengepalkan tangannya dan menaruhnya di atas.

Itu berarti..

Dicepol..

.

.

**HAI HAI**

**MULAI SEKARANG AKAN ADA BALESAN REVIEWS DARI TOKOH DI CERITA INI**

**NAH SIAPA YANG AKAN BALES REVIEWS DI CHAPTER INI?**

**KITA SAMBUT...**

**Chanyeol: Kim Jongos..**

**author: yeol! balik ke tempatmu!**

**KITA SAMBUT**

**KIM JONG IN A.K.A KAI A.K.A ITEM**

**/prok prok prok/**

**Kai: selamat malam. gue bakal bales reviews an kali ini. nah gue mulai dari,**

**KittenSun= kamu pasti cewe ya. iyakan iyadong. /modus/**

**apa? kamu mimpiin aku?**

**(Emaaakk akhirnya ada cewe yang mimpiin entong)**

**aku harap malam ini kamu bakal mimpiin aku lagi, tapi pake jas item dan duduk di samping kamu ****yang memakai kebaya putih..**

**Chanyeol: embak, plis hati-hati sama dia, suka donlot video begituan. mendingan sama saya aja**

**Kai: kampret jangan buka aib gue dong. lu juga pernah kan -_-**

**oke lanjut.**

**carolinesp= wah komen lu muji author banget.. mendingan muji ketampanan gue aja gimana..**

**khafid= lu aja yang baca merinding apalagi gue yang ngalamin. lu baca jam 10? tidurnya jam berapa?**

** kata nenek gue jangan keseringan begadang loh.. pamali..**

**Guest= iya gue sholat sebelum di sholatkan /ceilaah bahasa gue**

**Guest= iya Lay jadi tukang mie rebus. tapi dia kaya, buktinya tuh warung aja turun temurun.**

**Guest= siapa yang keyeen? gue?**

**baloona= kata author salam kenal juga. PM2an boleh.**

**emang lu pernah liat pak Kris aegyo? wahaha kapan? mau gue foto ah terus gue pajang di depan kost, terus pake tulisan**

**"hati2 ada pemilik kost an galak" /krikkrik/**

**KrAy24= annyeong! gue rasa ni FF updatenya lama soalnya authornya rada lemot**

**PLAK**

**ravenilu597=ini terinspirasi dari imajinasinya si author. tapi ada juga dr kisah nyata.**

**eh masa gue liat username lu jadi inget ravenclaw..**

**salah satu asrama di harry potter..**

**gue pengen banget masuk situ, tapi anak-anak penyihir lain dapet surat penerimaan murid baru,**

**gue malah harus ikut tes masuk Hogwarts. dikata lagi SNMPTN apa****  
**

**/curhat**

**yeclo= ga bisa berhenti baca? ih lucu deh kamu /sentil dagu**

**Guest= EMAAAKK KAI DIBILANG HOMO ;A;**

**gue bilangin babeh gue nih**

**wakakak canda.**

**kayanya enggak ada yaoi deh, iya kan thor?**

**lagi temen gue kan normal semua. mungkin Suho doang kali ya yg diragukan.**

**gichan98shin= author jjang? artinya apa neng?**

**HanRii03= adik-adiku yang manis..**

**mohon diabaikan ya yang bagian JAVnya**

**JANGAN DITIRU DIRUMAH! HANYA DILAKUKAN OLEH AHLI! wkwkw**

**jadi lu suka manga? sama gue juga, apalagi manga...**

**ravenilu597= april xia bukan setan T_T dia calon bini gue /ngarep**

**ditarts= kata author makasih banget semangatnya.. dapet kiss dari gue :* kiss di tangan tapinya. hauhauhua**

**nish= iya bahasanya enak. kan gue yang ngomong. eh kok gue geer banget daritadi**

**Kai: thor udahan thor**

**author: yaudah sana kembali ke alammua! HUSH!**

**CHAPTER DEPAN YANG AKAN BALES REVIEWS SI KAMPRET A.K.A PARK CHANYEOL YANG KISAH CINTANYA MENGGANTUNG¬**

**ARIGATOU MINNA SAN ^^**

**WASSALAMUALAIKUM**

**Keep Read**

**And **

**Reviews**


End file.
